Oh Sister Where Art Thou?
by Tori Bradley
Summary: COMPLETE- AN inside-Chapters 13-15! thank you reviewers!...TAKES PLACE AFTER 'STORM BEFORE THE CALM' : Tori needs to find her big sister...it could mean her life. Little does she know that they share more in common than their blonde hair and blue eyes...
1. Default Chapter

I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS OR ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH THEM.ALTHOUGH I WISH I OWNED JORGITO VARGAS JR.  
  
ANYWAY, I was looking through photos and I noticed a few similarities between a certain pair of rangers and this idea came to my head- I hope you enjoy and review!  
  
Blessed Be!  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Tori sat on the warm sands of the beach as the sun was beginning to rise. A few new tears fell from her eyes as she kept thinking about the news she had received yesterday. She had been just fine and now this? It seemed impossible. Her watch alarm beeped.  
  
Normally she would have been sleeping, but she hadn't slept. Shortly after she had spoken with Dustin, Shane, Cam, and Sensei, she went to the one place she thought would bring her hope- but all she saw were the waves crashing down. She gathered herself together and prepared to begin her day. She wouldn't let this beat her- not again- she would go on as long as she could.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Blake woke up and stretched. It had been two months since he had last been in Blue Bay Harbor after he went off with Factory Blue. He decided after about two weeks that he couldn't handle being away from his brother- his Sensei that had just been returned- and Tori. She had been the deciding factor in all this. He stuck it out as long as he could before coming home.  
  
He had admitted he liked her all those months ago, and yet he hadn't acted on it. He was home for good now, and he knew today was the day to ask her out. The apartment he and Hunter shared had changed very little from when he left. Hunter had left already for his classes at the academy, so Blake thought he'd swing by the Wind Academy to surprise everyone.  
  
(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Tor, you should be home," Shane said sternly when he saw her standing in front of him a few hours later. Tori shook her head,  
  
"I need to get my mind off this," she said softly.  
  
"You can't! Remember what happened last time!" he shouted as he turned away. Tori walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Shane- I'm not alone this time," she said. Shane turned and hugged her.  
  
"I'm just scared," he admitted. Dustin came out of the academy and looked at them. As he was about to say something, Shane put his hand up. "Dude, I already yelled at her." Dustin sighed.  
  
"You sure about this?" he asked Tori. She nodded.  
  
"I have to keep living my life as normally as I can. . . it's the best I can do right now," she said. Just then they heard something that they hadn't heard in months.  
  
"Hey!" Blake called to the three Winds. Tori's face lit up and she ran to him. Blake extended his arms and grabbed her in a tight hug. "Miss me?" he asked as they pulled away. Tori swatted his arm.  
  
"Nope," she said playfully. He sent her a smile that made her knees go weak. Dustin and Shane came running over and greeted him as well. Cam heard the commotion from where he was and looked over to see Blake, Shane, Dustin- and Tori. Instant panic took over his thoughts as he streaked over to her.  
  
"Tor- why are you here and not resting?" he demanded. Blake looked at the Samurai oddly.  
  
"Good to see you too Cam," he said. "What do you mean resting? You alright Tor?" he asked. Before Cam could respond Tori spoke.  
  
"I'm FINE Cam," she said, indicating that she didn't want to talk about it. "It's nothing Blake," she said. They were all silent for a minute.  
  
"It's good to see you Blake- sorry. My mind's sort of somewhere else," he said eying Tori. She saw the look in his eyes and decided it was time to go.  
  
"Listen, how about we go for a walk?" she asked Blake. He gave her a side- glance and them decided it was a good idea.  
  
"Yeah- I'll catch up with you guys later," he said to the guys. They all watched as Tori and Blake walked out of the waterfall.  
  
"This isn't good guys," Cam said. Dustin and Shane nodded.  
  
"If they get too close," Shane said.  
  
"Dude, don't even talk like that!" Dustin cried. His eyes began to get watery. Shane put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry bro," he said. Cam looked at them both.  
  
"Come on- we should, uh, get back to our classes," he said. They all gave each other one last look and headed back.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Blake and Tori once again found themselves at the beach. They hadn't said much, but were just enjoying each other's company. Tori felt herself getting a little tired, so she just sat on the sand. Blake sat next to her.  
  
"So," she began.  
  
"So," he said back.  
  
"How long are you back for?" she asked. Blake turned to her.  
  
"For good- I couldn't stay away," he said looking strait into her eyes causing her to blush slightly.  
  
Tori looked up at him. She couldn't help herself from staring. He was gorgeous in her eyes- the finest thing ever created. She wanted nothing more than to be with him. . . but she knew she couldn't.  
  
"Tor? You okay? You looked kind of spaced out," he said. Tori snapped back to reality.  
  
"Yeah- sorry," she said softly. Blake reached his hand over and gently held hers. Tori felt butterflies in her stomach as she let her gaze fall on him again.  
  
"I was wondering if you would- uh- would you like to go out sometime?" he asked. Tori thought he would never ask. She gave him a smile and nodded her head.  
  
"I'd love to," she said. They both sat there for a few more minutes before Blake's watch went off.  
  
"I gotta go meet Hunter," he said softly. He stood up, and pulled her with him. They walked back to her van holding hands. "I'll call you when I get back and we'll set something up?" he asked. Tori nodded her head. Slowly Blake leaned in and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I'll, um, talk to you later then," she said. Blake released her hand and ran behind a rock where he ninja streaked to the Thunder Academy. Tori opened the door to her van and got in. As soon as the door was shut she realized what she had just done. She finally had a date with the one person she had waited for so long to be with- but she knew it wouldn't last- it couldn't.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The next day Tori woke up in her apartment and glanced at the clock. It was late afternoon. She bolted upright in bed and grabbed for her cell phone. She immediately dialed Shane's number and heard him pick up.  
  
"Why didn't you call me?" she asked.  
  
"You need you rest. Dustin and Cam and I took care of your classes," he said.  
  
"Are you kidding me! Who told you to do that?"  
"Sensei," Shane said, Tori sighed on her end.  
  
"Tell him I'm on my way in." She hung up the phone and got dressed. A while later she was sitting in the garden of the Academy with Sensei.  
  
"Tori," he said in his serious tone. "You need to take it easy," he said sitting next to her. "You know how I feel about all this, and I will do all in my power to help." Tori looked at him.  
  
"I know Sensei," she said. Sensei felt a strange vibe coming from her and decided he needed to address a certain issue that Cam had brought up.  
  
"You need to tell him Victoria." Tori closed her eyes tight- usually when her full name was used she was either in trouble, or Sensei was extremely concerned.  
  
"I know," she said, trying to hold back tears. Sensei moved closer and placed an arm around her.  
  
"It is alright to cry Tori. It is how our souls are cleansed of pain," he said. Tori turned to him and buried her head into his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably. Sensei placed a comforting hand on her back and let her pain run onto his robes.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Blake tried to call Tori several times that day, but she didn't answer. It was late, and he decided to try one more time.  
  
Tori was back at her apartment and heard her phone ringing. She knew it was Blake and decided that she couldn't put this off any longer.  
  
"hello?" she asked. Blake could hear something different in her voice.  
  
"Hey Tor," he said. He thought he heard her sniff. "What do you think about tomorrow night? We could catch a movie, then maybe din-"  
  
"I can't," she said cutting him off.  
  
"Oh," he said a little shocked. "Well, what about-"  
  
"No Blake. . . I. . . I can't go out with you," she got out before she felt herself beginning to lose her grip.  
  
Blake felt his heart sink. "Tori, please let me-"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go," she said before hanging up. Blake was stunned. He couldn't believe this. He got very nervous- he could hear in her voice that she was upset.  
  
'Something's up,' he thought. He hung up his phone and ran as fast as he could towards the beach. It was late, and the stars were out in full force. He knew that if she was really upset she'd be there. Sure enough, he rounded a corner where he saw her sitting with her back against a rock with her head resting on her knees that were brought up to her chest.  
  
He heard her sobbing softly and flew to her side. Tori shot her head up when she heard him walking towards her. She stood up and looked straight into his deep brown eyes. They were filled with hurt- hurt that she had caused.  
  
She turned her body away from him and put her head in her hands. Blake slowly made his way to her and carefully wrapped his arms around her from behind. Tori felt his arms go around her and she slowly turned back to face him. His arms rested on her midsection as he looked into her bloodshot eyes.  
  
Slowly he reached his hand up and held her cheek in his palm. Slowly they both leaned in and their lips met in a soft, tender kiss. Blake began to tighten his grip on her when she pulled away and placed her hands on his chest.  
  
"I can't do this," she said backing away. Blake stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"Why Tori?" he asked. Tears now began to form in his eyes. She was obviously hurting and all he wanted to do was hold her and take her pain away.  
  
"Because I'm dying!" she cried. The next thing Blake saw was a streak of blue light and then she was gone. Blake sank to his knees and let his tears fall. 


	2. pasts and dreams

'Dying?" Blake kept saying over and over in his head. It didn't seem possible. How could Tori be dying? She was young, and for all he knew, healthy. He raised his head to the sky and watched the stars shining above. The wind began to blow, making his wet cheeks cold. He had to find out what was happening.  
  
Tori raced to the one place she always turned when she was in need- the academy. She went through the waterfall and into the main building. She ran into the sitting room, and sure enough, Cam was sitting reading a book.  
  
Cam heard her come in and looked up. He saw tears on her face and rose. They met in a tight embrace and just stood there holding each other. Cam gently stroked her hair. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
Tori sobbed against him. "I- I told Blake," she got out. Cam sighed and steered her over to the couch. They sat down and Tori continued her story. "I called him and told him I couldn't go out with him, and then went to the beach. He found me. . . and then- well- he kissed me," she said softly.  
  
"Then what?" he asked.  
  
"Then I pulled away and told him I couldn't do this. . . then he asked me why and-" she stopped as another fit of tears came over her. Cam put his arms around her again and gently rocked her back and forth.  
  
Blake went to the only person he could think of- Cam. He knew, talking to the others, that he had known Tori the longest. Maybe he could help. He quickly made his way over to the academy and up the stairs to the main building. He walked along the corridors to try and find him. He looked into the common room and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Cam was holding Tori tightly to him. Blake felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest. Why would she let Cam comfort her and not him? He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked into Sensei's worried eyes.  
  
"It is not what you think Blake," he said softly. Blake turned back and saw them part. "Tori and Cam have been very close ever since she came to us," he said gazing over at them. Blake turned back to him.  
  
"She came to you?" he asked. Sensei led his down the halls as he spoke.  
  
"When Tori was a young girl, her parents enrolled her here. Her father passed away soon after, and then her mother passed as well when Tori was thirteen. I have raised her as if she was my own ever since. Cam is like a brother to her- his intentions go no further than that," he finished.  
  
Blake was in shock. Why hadn't anyone told him about this before? "Sensei- what's wrong with her?" he asked shakily. Sensei sighed and led him back to the sitting room where Tori was lying on her side on the couch alone.  
  
"I think perhaps she should be the one to tell you." Blake slowly walked into the room. Tori's eyes were closed and she appeared to be asleep. He looked back to the doorway and saw Sensei, and now Cam, walking away. He turned back to her. She looked so small and weak there.  
  
He walked over and sat on the couch just in front of her. Tori felt the depression and opened her eyes expecting to see Cam, but when she saw Blake, she felt a huge lump form in her throat. He looked down at her and gently placed a hand on her face again, running his thumb along her cheek.  
  
Without another word, he gently lifted her into his arms and held her. Tori didn't protest and settled into his embrace. She wanted to cry, but the tears would not come. Blake began running his hand over her back lovingly. After a long while, he asked the question that was unanswered.  
  
"Tori- why did you say that?" he asked. He felt her shudder slightly and then she pulled away so she could face him.  
  
"because it's the truth," she said lowering her head. Tears began to gather in Blake's eyes now. "I'm sick Blake, and I don't want to lead you on," she got out.  
  
"If you're sick, you can get better- right?" he asked nervously. Tori shook her head.  
  
"I have leukemia," she said softly. Blake's head shot up. Tori raised hers and looked into his deep brown eyes. "I had it when I was young- right after my mom died,' she said as more tears began to fall. Blake moved closer and held her. She still continued on. "They said I was in remission, but when I went for a checkup. . ." she didn't finish her thought.  
  
Blake couldn't believe what he had just heard. The one person he cared more about than anyone else in the world had cancer. "Isn't there anything we can do?" he asked.  
  
"No," she breathed. "I've gone through all the treatments- nothing's worked." Blake turned his head and kissed her temple sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"There must be some-" he was cut of by her placing a finger on his lips.  
  
"Please," she pleaded. "Could you just hold me a little longer?" she said silently. Blake let out a small smile and nodded his head. Not even thinking about what Sensei would have to say, they lay down on the couch and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Blake woke up very early. Tori was nestled deep into his arms. She was everything to him- he had realized that the moment he thought he would lose her- but now the thought came crashing down on him like a ton of bricks. She was sick, and he didn't know what to do.  
  
"I promise you Tor, I'll find a way to help you," he whispered as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. He was on the outside of the couch, and carefully unwrapped himself from her. He got up and walked out into the hallway that led outside. The sun was just peaking its head over the mountains as he walked through the large green lawn.  
  
"Blake!" he turned and saw Cam running towards him.  
  
"Uh, hey Cam," he said nervously, wondering what he would say about him spending the night with Tori.  
  
"She told you?" he asked. Blake slowly nodded his head. Cam put his head down and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"How much time does she have?" he asked- not wanting to know the answer, Cam sighed.  
  
"The doctors gave her three, maybe four months at the most," he said lowering his head.  
  
"Isn't there anything we could do? I mean, aren't there any treatments or-"  
  
"The only thing that would help her is a bone marrow transplant," Cam interrupted.  
  
"What type is she? Have you guys been tested? Where can I go to see if-"  
  
"You don't get it Blake!" Cam interrupted again. "She has a very rare type of leukemia. Before, she went through some experimental treatments and we thought they worked, but they didn't. The only person that could match is a blood relative, and even then we don't know if it'll work," he said.  
  
Both men were quiet for a long while. Blake finally broke the silence. "Cam? You know her better than anyone," he said softly. Cam turned his head back to him.  
  
"Yeah." He said smiling a little. Blake got a sudden gleam in his eye.  
  
"What's the one thing she wants more than anything else in the world?" he asked. Cam let out a small, sighed laugh.  
  
"She'd kill me if she knew I told you this," he said. Blake gave him a pleading look, and Cam caved. "She always said that if there was one thing she could do, it would be to go to Hawaii and surf at Pipeline on her custom board." Blake looked deep in thought.  
  
"Custom board?" he asked. By now they were walking out to the waterfall.  
  
"yeah- she has this design for a custom surfboard that she's always wanted. She was hoping that when she got her first sponsor deal, she's get it done," Cam said.  
  
"Do you think you could get me a copy of the design?" Blake asked. Cam stopped and looked him right in the eyes.  
  
"Are you serious?" he asked. Blake nodded his head, and prepared himself for what he was about to say.  
  
"yeah I am Cam. . . I love her," he said. A small smile crept across Cam's face.  
  
"I'll get it for you by the end of the day," he said. Blake nodded his thanks and disappeared through the falls.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori woke up and went to find Blake. She didn't know what had happened to him, and wanted to see him. She could still feel his arms around her and she sighed happily. No one had ever made her feel like this before. Even in her darkest hour, she felt such comfort from him, and she didn't want to let that go.  
  
She made her way out of the Academy without seeing anyone, and decided to get herself together. The last time she had been told she was sick, she had come very close to death. She was walking alone in the forests behind the academy and she collapsed. A terrified Shane found her a few hours later and they rushed her to the hospital.  
  
Since that day, she promised herself that she would never give up her fight- she beat it once, and she knew she could beat it again. She opened the door to her apartment and went to her bathroom. She showered and took her daily regiment of medications. After she dressed, she felt better than she had in the past few days.  
  
She smiled as she thought of Blake. She wouldn't be alone this time if she didn't want to be. She knew she loved him- last night had confirmed that. Even after she had pushed him away, he went after her and comforted her in a way she had never felt before. Sighing, she walked over to her nightstand and changed her earrings.  
  
Her eyes rested on a picture that was taken almost six years ago- it was of her and her sister. Tori stared at the picture of the two blonde haired teens. Her sister was five years older than her, and they looked very much alike. She knew a marrow transplant could increase her chances to fully recover, but she had no clue where her sister was. 'If only I could find you,' she said in her head. 


	3. Revealed

Blake met up with Cam later that day and got the drawing of Tori's dream board. They sat down together and looked it over. It was white, with two fins. The underside was a light blue, and the side she stood on was white. At the tip of the board was her ranger insignia. Blake looked closely at the back of the board and saw the word 'Maniloa' written in a cursive font in light blue.  
  
"What does that mean?" Blake asked.  
  
"Maniloa is a surfer in Hawaiian folklore. It's said she rode the biggest waves ever and won the heart of the Prince of the islands. She always loved to hear that story," Cam said softly. Blake stood up and took the paper.  
  
"Thanks Cam. I really appreciate this," he said.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"You sure you want to go through with this," Hunter asked his brother later that night. Blake looked over the paperwork in front of him and grinned.  
  
"Yeah, bro," he said. He signed his signature on the line and placed the papers in a sealed envelope along with the plans for Tori's board.  
  
"I can't believe you're getting her that," Hunter said sitting on his couch. "How did this all happen?" he asked. He had heard from Shane what was going on.  
  
"I don't know- but I'm going to do everything I can to help her, and if this makes her feel better, then I'll do it," Blake said.  
  
"Dude, you're so gone," Hunter laughed a little. Blake smiled slightly.  
  
"Yeah I am- I love her Hunter. I don't know what I'm going to do," he said quietly. Hunter took a deep breath.  
  
"I want you to know that no matter how much we fight and bitch at each other, I'm here for you," Hunter offered. Blake's eyes flew open as a thought popped into his head.  
  
"Oh my god- Hunter- you remember when we were fighting about me beating you awhile back?" he asked. Hunter nodded.  
  
"Tori told me she fought with her sister! She has a sister Hunter!" he said rising out of his seat.  
  
"That means she could be a match," Hunter said suddenly getting the idea. Blake grabbed his stuff and ran out the door to Tori's apartment.  
  
(((((((((((((()))))))))))))  
  
Tori heard a soft tapping on her door. She was wearing her pajamas and wondered who it was. She opened the door and saw Blake standing there with a huge grin on his face. She gave him a questioning smile, and moved back allowing him to come in.  
  
"Well this is a pleasant surprise," she said closing the door. Blake was very excited. "What's going on? Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"I think I know how to help you," he said. Tori sighed and sat on her couch with her knees drawn to her chest. Blake sat next to her and faced her.  
  
"Blake, we talked about this," she said. He reached over and put a hand on her knee.  
  
"You told me you had a sister," he said. "What about her? Couldn't she give you a transplant?" he asked. Tori's face saddened, but she looked to be trying to smile as well.  
  
"You looked into this?" she asked. Blake nodded. "Blake, that's sweet, but, I don't know where she is," she said softly. "We've tried to find her, but she keeps moving around."  
  
Blake fell back into the soft cushions and closed his eyes. Tori knew he was trying to help, and she loved him more for it. Slowly she crept over to him and laid her head on his lap so she was looking right up at him.  
  
Blake felt her rest her head on him and opened his eyes. She was so beautiful. His hand began to stroke her hair softly. "What can I do Tor? I'll do anything," he said looking into her eyes. She saw that tears had begun to form in his deep brown orbs. She reached her hand up and touched his face.  
  
"This- you just being here- makes me feel stronger. You're the best medicine I could ask for," she said softly. Blake looked straight into her eyes and Tori felt him touch her soul.  
  
"I love you," he said to her as his hand continued to stroke her hair. His words were so pure and true that she felt as if she could have stayed there in that moment forever. She turned her hand and brushed his face with her knuckles.  
  
"I love you," she replied. He turned his head and kissed her hand ever so softly. Carefully he lifted her into his lap and held her close to him. Tori rested her head on his shoulder. He turned his head and gently kissed her forehead. Tori brought her face to his, and they shared a tender kiss that was full of such love and desperation that they held it for several minutes without moving.  
  
They parted and Blake felt her relax against him. She looked so tired. Bags were beginning to form under her eyes. "Have you been sleeping alright?" he asked. "You need to rest," he said.  
  
"The only time I've slept all night was last night when I slept with you next to me," she said. Blake kissed her temple.  
  
"Well then I guess I'll have to sleep next to you from now on then," he said. Tori looked at him.  
  
"I would like that," she said kissing his neck. Blake smirked and picked her up in his arms. She barely weighed anything at all, and he carefully walked down the hall to her room. Carefully he laid her down and shed himself down to his boxers and t-shirt. He crawled under the covers and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"You all right?" he asked her. Tori cuddled in closer to his chest and breathed him in. "I am now." He kissed the top of her head and they drifted off.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The ringing of Tori's alarm sounded, causing her to wake up to two arms gently curled around her. She glanced up and saw Blake still fast asleep. She gently kissed his cheek and crawled out of his embrace. Careful not to wake him, she went over to her dresser and opened the drawer containing her medications.  
  
Slowly she opened the little orange bottles and performed her daily routine- six now, and five more later. She knew that they helped her feel more like her healthy, everyday self.  
  
Blake reached his arm out, but felt nothing there. His eyes opened, and Tori was gone. The clicking of a water bottle top made him turn his gaze. Tori looked at him and took her last pill.  
  
"I didn't mean to wake you up," she whispered. Blake looked around.  
  
"Is it really 6am?" he asked as he buried his head in the pillows again. Tori giggled a little and returned to bed. Blake draped his arm over her and turned his head to meet her eyes. "What were you doing anyway?" he asked sleepily as he pulled himself closer to her.  
  
"The same thing I've done since I was 13- taking my meds. The schedule's very strict," she said cuddling up next to him. Blake's face seemed to droop.  
  
"How can you be so calm about all this?" he asked. Tori lowered her eyes and sighed.  
  
"It's just something's I've learned to deal with. I always knew there could be a chance it would come back, and I've learned to accept the consequences," she said softly. She felt his arm tense around her. She brought her eyes to meet his and saw that they looked glazed over.  
  
"I haven't," he said. Tori's eyes now began to water. She sat up and looked down at him.  
  
"This is why I said I couldn't go out with you. . . I didn't want you to get too attached," she said as a single tear fell. "I don't want to hurt you," she said as her head fell into her hands. Blake sat up and enveloped her in a hug.  
  
"Hey," he said softly. "I want to get attached." he pulled away slightly. "Tori, I love you. I have since I first saw you. You're not getting rid of me anytime soon," he kissed her lips and then leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm not letting you go Blondie," he whispered.  
  
"You're going to have to," she whispered as hot tears now flew freely onto the covers. Blake felt her tremble and pressed his body to hers.  
  
"Not yet- not now," he said. "I want this to be the happiest time we've ever had."  
  
Tori took her hands and held hi face. "I love you so much," she said before she crushed her lips into his.  
  
(((((((((((((()))))))))))))))  
  
After they had settled down, Tori fell back to sleep in Blake's arms. He couldn't let his eyes close though. he lay there holding her in his arms, gently stroking her hair, and occasionally kissing her temple. He tried to process what both Tori and Cam had told him earlier.  
  
'A blood relative could help her,' he thought. But Tori had said she hadn't been able to find her sister in years. He looked down at his blonde goddess and felt her shift slightly. He couldn't let her die- he had to find her sister to save her.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Later that day Blake was sitting on the beach watching Tori do what she loved best- surf. She was always so happy and graceful out there in the water. After they got up, Tori felt much of her former strength return, so she dragged him to the beach with her.  
  
"Mind if I sit?" a voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw Cam.  
  
"Go for it," he said turning his gaze back to the water. Cam sat and looked out at Tori.  
  
"Hunter came by this morning," he said. Blake didn't move. "He said you had mentioned Tori's sister being a match."  
  
"But Tori said she can't find her," Blake said. Cam let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Yeah- ever since she left, she's been kind of hard to track down," Cam said.  
  
"What happened with her anyway? I didn't want to ask Tor about it. She seemed pretty upset talking about her," Blake got out. Cam's face grew serious and he told Blake the story.  
  
"You know Tori's mom died when she was 13," he said. Blake nodded. "Well, her sister was living with her father at the time-"  
  
"Wait- didn't Tori's dad die before her mom?" Blake asked.  
  
"Yeah- her mom was married before she met her dad and had her sister."  
  
"Oh. So they're half sisters," Blake said. "Can they still be matched?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Yes- there's still a possibility- but after Tori came to live with us, her sister enlisted in the military, and we haven't seen much of her," Cam said.  
  
"Were you close with her too?" Blake asked.  
  
"She took a few classes here, but she always knew she wanted to fly instead of stay on the ground," Cam replied.  
  
Before Blake could ask what he meant, Tori came plodding up the sand with a grumpy look on her face. "What's wrong?" Cam asked. Tori took her board and threw it to the sand. It fell into two pieces.  
  
"The sand bar shifted- I caught it in the ledge and it cracked," she said sitting down on the beach.  
  
"Oh man- that's awful," Cam said looking to Blake who had a small smile on his face. Tori caught the exchange.  
  
"What's going on with you guys? What were you talking about before I stormed in here with my little tantrum?" Blake gave Cam a questioning look.  
  
"We were, um, talking about your sister," Cam said sheepishly. Tori looked at him and then at Blake. They both had the same look in their eyes.  
  
"I already called the last base she was at last, and they said she got shipped out. . ." Tori said softly. Blake put his arm around her, not caring if he got wet.  
  
"Out to where?" Blake asked.  
  
"They can't tell me. It's 'Classified' as always," she said with a hint of disgust in her tone.  
  
Cam got up. "I have to get back to the academy. You guys are coming over tonight right?" they both nodded. Cam smiled and walked off.  
  
"So I guess Cam opened his big mouth about her," she said.  
  
"Well, yes and no," he said. Tori looked at him blankly.  
  
"What did he tell you?" she asked.  
  
"Well, she's in the military- that's about it," he said. "No name or anything."  
  
Tori looked at him and had a small smile on her face. "Her name is Taylor. . . actually it's Lieutenant Earhardt," she said with a small chuckle. 


	4. surprises

Later that night, the rangers were gathered at the academy enjoying a peaceful evening together. The guys couldn't help notice how their two blue rangers never left each other's sides.  
  
"So, are you guys together or what?" Dustin finally asked. Tori and Blake looked at one another and decided to show them rather than tell. They guys watched as Blake and Tori both reached out for each other and started kissing.  
  
"Dude!" Dustin yelled shielding his eyes. Shane threw a pillow at them, and Cam and Hunter burst out laughing. They pulled away, very satisfied with their sudden display.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Blake asked.  
  
"Or do you need another look?" Tori asked as she leaned in towards Blake.  
  
"No no. We're good thanks," Shane said. They all started laughing but stopped when they heard Tori's watch beep.  
  
"I'll be right back," she said. The guys watched as she grabbed her bag and left the room. Blake made sure she was gone before he spoke.  
  
"Guys, we have to find Taylor," he said. They all looked at him.  
  
"Dude, we've tried. The Air Force won't tell us where she is. We've sent her letters and she hasn't responded at all," Shane said sinking back into the couch.  
  
"We can't give up!" Blake said slamming his fist into the table in front of him.  
  
"You're not the only one who cares about her Blake. We all don't want to lose her," Dustin said.  
  
"Then let's find Taylor," Hunter put in, sticking up for his little brother. "I mean, can't you run a scan or something Cam? Or tap into military files?"  
  
"And get arrested?" Cam asked.  
  
"Would you rather sit around and watch her die?" Blake said suddenly. It caught everyone of guard, including himself. They were all quiet for a few seconds. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just can't lose her," he said as he put his head in his hands.  
  
"We'll keep trying," Cam said. Blake raised his head and looked at him. They all knew their chances of finding her were slim, but they had to try.  
  
Tori came back in a few minutes later after taking her medicine. She hated doing it in front of the guys- she didn't want them to see all the stuff she had to take just to be able to move around normally.  
  
"Hey guys? do you mind if I head home? I'm kind of wiped out from surfing," she said. Blake rose from his seat and walked over to her. Tori felt herself getting dizzy and began to sink to the floor. Blake caught her and the others all jumped from their seats.  
  
"Tori? Tori are you alright?" Blake asked nervously as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"Yea- I'm just . . . really tired. The new Meds they gave me are supposed to work like this. I just didn't think it would take effect so fast." she said as she leaned on Blake.  
  
"They probably gave them to you because they knew it was only way to make you rest," Cam said to her smiling. Tori gave him a weak smile back.  
  
"Wise ass," she said sleepily. They all let out a small laugh. Tori felt herself beginning to drift off. "Can you drive me?" she asked Blake.  
  
"Oh course," he said. He put one arm under her knees and another behind her back. Carefully he lifted her in his arms and took her out to the van.  
  
The guys all watched as they left. "He really loves her doesn't he?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yea," Cam said.  
  
"He sold his bike you know," Hunter added. The guys all looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"He what? Why?" Dustin asked in disbelief.  
  
"He needed the money to buy her that surfboard she wanted. . . and he rented a little house in Hawaii for two days- it's right on Pipeline," he said. The guys all were in shock.  
  
"How did he know about all that?" Shane asked in shock.  
  
"I told him," Cam said. "He asked what she wanted more than anything and I told him." they all stood there silently for several minutes before Dustin spoke.  
  
"We need to find Taylor. I don't care what we have to do," he said. The others all agreed and returned to their homes to start their planning.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Blake pulled into the driveway and got out. He went around to the other side and gently lifted Tori out. She leaned on him as they walked into her apartment.  
  
"What does Hunter think about you staying here?" she asked as they reached her bedroom. Blake laid her down on the bed.  
  
"He doesn't care," he said.  
  
"Can you get me my PJ pants?" she asked pointing to her dresser. Blake went over and took out a pair of light blue flannel pants. When he turned back Tori was already asleep. He looked at her lying there in her jeans and wondered if he should change her into her pajamas.  
  
He knew she would be uncomfortable, so he went over and whispered in her ear. "Tor, I'm going to put your pj's on you okay? Is that alright?" Tori let out an approving moan from her throat. He smiled and kissed her lips gently.  
  
He picked her up in his arms and pulled off her blue sweatshirt that she had worn when they went outside earlier. She had on a white t-shirt underneath. He gently laid her back down and undid the button on her jeans. He carefully pulled then down and tried to keep his composure as he saw her blue underwear exposed to him. He paused for a moment before getting his head out of the gutter.  
  
He removed her pants and went to grab her flannels when he felt a hand brush his arm. He turned to see Tori's eyes opened slightly with a grin on her face. "You're blushing," she said softly.  
  
Blake let out a small laugh. "I thought you were sleeping," he replied back.  
  
"I can't sleep unless you're here with me," she said pulling him slightly. Blake had to smile at that. Completely forgetting about the pajama pants, he stripped down to his boxers and undershirt and lay down next to her.  
  
"You want to get under the comforter?" he asked. Tori nodded and adjusted himself and Tori until they were completely covered. He pulled her to him and kissed her lips gently. He felt her respond ever so softly as they settled in. Tori felt his hand rest on her hip and sighed contently.  
  
Their bare legs met under the covers and a new rush was felt by both of them. Blake lay on his back and pulled Tori up so her head was resting on his chest.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Two weeks past and the guys still had no luck in tracking down Taylor. Tori had no idea they were looking for her, so she continued on with her normal activities as best she could. Her board was broken, so she had to use rentals much to her displeasure.  
  
After another day of flat surfing, she went home and found a blue ribbon tied to her front door.  
  
Tori opened her door and found more of the ribbon lying on the floor in a trail down the hall. She gave a questioning smile to herself and followed the trail until it stopped on her bedroom door. Another ribbon was tied there, but this one had something attached to it. She took it down and found a plane ticket. Her hands flew to her mouth when she saw it was to Hawaii. Getting a sudden feeling of anxiousness, she opened her door.  
  
Her eyes went wide and filled with tears. Her hands flew to her mouth as she tried to conceal a squeal- but it didn't happen. She looked at the object in front of her and crept towards it- afraid it would disappear. It was the surfboard of her dreams- it was HER board. Everything was done down to the last detail of her sketch. She ran her finger along the smooth edges as she gazed upon her beautiful new board.  
  
She was holding back her tears as her smile broadened. Everything was exactly how she wanted it. 'Who could have done this?' she thought. She picked it up and turned it over to look at the underside- a shining color of light blue. But something in the center of it was different from her design. Her eyes spilled over.  
  
'Blondie' was written in white in the same lettering as 'Maniloa' in the front, but it was stretched out across the width. She heard a soft tapping on her door and turned around to see Blake standing in the doorway. He was hiding in the bathroom waiting to make his appearance known. Tori placed the board down and ran into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder.  
  
She pulled her head away and crushed her lips into his. "How did you?" she asked, but couldn't finish because Blake reached his hand behind her head and pulled her in for another searing kiss. They broke away panting for breath. "I- I don't know what to say," she said wiping her eyes.  
  
"Then don't say anything," he said pulling her in again for another kiss. "We leave later tonight," he said. Tori stared up at him.  
  
"You're coming too?" she asked playfully.  
  
"If you let me," he said. Tori kissed him deeply and pulled away. "I got a house for a couple of days- right on Pipeline and everything."  
  
"Oh my god," she breathed in disbelief. "I love you so much," she said as she again kissed him with everything she had.  
  
"Let's get packed!" 


	5. Contact

Cam snuck down into Ops. He had never done anything illegal in his life, but he had to do this. It was his last resort, but he would do anything at this point to find Taylor. Blake and Tori had left a few hours ago for their trip, and Cam was thankful for the timing. He logged on to the computer and began typing in all sorts of codes. He had tapped into Military surveillance before, but never into files.  
  
He found the page he was searching for and took a deep breath as he typed in the search. 'Earhardt, Taylor,' he typed. A few seconds past before a profile came up. Cam looked at the picture in front of him. She looked a lot like Tori, but her nose was shaped differently, and her hair was lighter.  
  
Cam scrolled down and saw her personal biography, as well as military history. His face scrunched up as he saw a gap in time. Taylor had been absent from the military for nearly a year, and then came back. Nothing was said as to why, but Cam dismissed it and looked down to where she had been stationed.  
  
The last listing was for a base north of Blue Bay Harbor. It was listed for about nine months ago. He took the address down. If she was there, maybe they could get word to her. It was the best chance he had. He ran out of Ops to find the others.  
  
((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The plane landed shortly after nightfall. Tori leaned on Blake as they took a cab to where they were staying. Tori had slept most of the way, and wanted to be rested by the time they arrived. They arrived in front of a small white house, and exited. Tori grabbed her backpack and took her board from the roof rack.  
  
They walked around to the side of the house and found a small porch that wrapped all the way around the front of the house facing the ocean. Blake opened the door and they went in. It was small, but big enough for them for a few days.  
  
It was all one open space with a kitchen to the left, a small sitting area with a TV in the back right hand corner, a door leading to a bathroom in the center of the back wall, and a queen sized bed set away from the rest of the house by large pieces of white sheer fabric in the left hand corner. Tori looked over to Blake and kissed him.  
  
"This is better than anything I could have ever imagined," she said setting her board down. She walked out onto the porch and looked out. There were few lights around, so they could see the stars clearly. Blake walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.  
  
"Let's go for a walk," he said into her ear. Tori leaned back into his arms.  
  
"Let me take my Meds first- I think the time difference might throw me off," she said. Blake kissed her cheek and watched her go back into the house.  
Blake sat on the steps leading down to the beach and saw a bush full of orchids in bloom. He picked one and waited. He felt a hand slide into his and he smiled. Tori kissed his cheek. Blake turned and they met for a small kiss and he handed her the flower. She took it and put it behind her ear and they walked down to the water. Tori was on cloud nine. Ever since she started surfing, she knew that she would make it to Pipeline and show what she could do.  
  
It was dark, but the sound of the waves could be heard. The stars and pale moon lit the water and made it look more beautiful than either one had ever seen. Blake felt Tori stumble a little and stopped.  
  
"You okay?" he asked concerned. Tori looked at him and kissed him.  
  
"I just tripped on a lump of sand. I've never been better," she said looking out at the water. Blake saw a sudden change in her eyes- kind of like the one she had given him the day she tried to teach him how to surf. "Come on!" she said as she dragged him to the water.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"You found her!?" Dustin cried when Cam told them the news.  
  
"I might have," Cam corrected.  
  
"So what are we going to do? Shane said.  
  
"What about a telegram?" Hunter supplied. Cam's face lit up.  
  
"Exactly. We send it marked URGENT and then they'll have to get it to her," Cam said. They all ran off to put their plan into action.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Blake threw Tori over his shoulder and ran out of the water. Both were soaking wet and laughing. He set her down and looked at her. Tori saw his eyes shining and felt something that she had never felt before- an intense feeling of need. Blake felt his heartbeat increase and knew what he wanted- her. They both felt the intense hunger and yearning and grabbed each other in a heated embrace.  
  
They made it back to the house, and let their emotions take over. Tori peeled his wet shirt off him and ran her fingers along his toned, tanned chest and began to kiss her way from his shoulders to his neck. Blake removed her tank top and threw it aside.  
  
"You're sure you want this?" he asked in a low, hushed tone.  
  
"Yes," she whispered in his ear, making his body tingle. He caught her lips with his and reached behind to unhook her bra as she worked on his pants. Both articles fell away, and then Blake removed her shorts. They removed their remaining undergarments and stood there staring at the naked form in front of them.  
  
"You're beautiful," Blake said running his fingers along her shoulder. Tori blushed and looked at him.  
  
"You're my first you know," she said moving closer to him and running her hand through his hair. Blake smiled softly at her and reached his hand behind her back and brought her right against him.  
  
"You're mine too," he said. They leaned in and kissed. This kiss was different from any other they had shared. It sent a shiver down their spines- as if walking outside into the bitter cold after being warmed by a fire. It hit them with such force, that Tori actually felt her knees go weak.  
  
She began to sink and Blake picked her up in brought her to the bed, holding her lips in his. Tori sank into the soft bedding and felt his body leaning on hers- skin to skin. The feeling was incredible. Tori reached behind his head and began to scratch playfully. Blake let out soft moans into her mouth. He moved his hand down to her chest.  
  
Tori felt like she was in heaven. The way his hands moved over the sensitive flesh was driving her wild. His lips left hers and moved their way down to where his hands were. Blake felt her body tense a little, but then soon relaxed again. He tensed when he felt her hand reach down and take a gentle hold of his most sensitive spot.  
  
He raised his head back to her and devoured her lips. Tori felt his hand traveled all the way down until he reached to where he had only dreamed about venturing to. Slowly he felt her warm opening and slowly began moving his fingers to enter her.  
  
Tori felt wave after wave of pleasure pass over her as he touched her. She began to move her hand over him, causing him to kiss her more passionately. She gasped when she felt his fingers enter her. After the initial shock, she relaxed and let him work. After some time, Blake looked into her eyes.  
  
"I love you," he said kissing her gently. Tori held to his back and kissed him in return. He repositioned himself over her and stared into her deep blue eyes.  
  
"I love you," she replied. Blake lowered himself down onto her and slowly began to move his hips towards her opening. Tori raised her pelvis to meet him. Slowly, he began to enter her. Tori felt a pain like she had never felt before. Blake felt her tense and saw tears gathering in her eyes.  
  
"It's okay," she said to him, pulling him into another kiss. It was true- the initial pain had subsided, and Blake ventured to go deeper. Tori held herself back from crying out as she felt him stop as he entered her fully. Blake shuddered and let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. They stayed like that for a moment before Blake moved out slowly and felt Tori relax under him. After a few more cycles, they both caught a rhythm and felt nothing but pleasure.  
  
Tori felt an explosion of her senses and clung to Blake's back as if for dear life. It was the most amazing thing she had ever felt. Blake buried his head in her shoulder and sped up his movements and soon felt his own eruption. He collapsed on her and released. Tori felt a warm sensation running through her as she and Blake tried to catch their breath.  
  
He slowly rolled off of her, and placed his hand on his chest, panting. Tori closed her eyes and had an exhausted smile on her face. She turned her head and looked to Blake. His eyes were open and he too had a smile on. She reached her hand over and felt him take it in his and kiss it gently. Tori shivered slightly. Their bodies were covered in sweat, and the cool night air blew through the windows.  
  
Blake moved the light cover over the two of them and felt her lean her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her loosely and she kissed his cheek. Blake pulled her a little closer and breathed.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
A small green jeep pulled up to the row of standard houses on the base. The passenger jumped out and knocked on the door.  
  
Taylor placed her book down and went to answer it. The man at the door saluted and Taylor returned it. "Lieutenant, an urgent telegram came through for you," he said handing it to her. Taylor looked at him strangely and took it.  
  
"Thank you," she said. They again saluted and he left. Taylor closed the door and looked at the return address- Blue Bay Harbor. 'Tori,' she thought. The last time she heard from her was about a year ago, and they had fought- what it was about she couldn't remember. She opened it and read.  
  
'Dear Taylor- you need to come home- Tori's sick again and she needs you. . . it came back.- Cam'  
  
Taylor placed her hand over her mouth and began to sob. She sat at the table and began to weep. 'It came back? How?' she asked herself. 'They said they got it all!' she cried in her head in frustration. She needed to get to her baby sister. Quickly she packed a few things and left for her commanding officer's office. 


	6. the call

"Captain- Requesting permission for immediate leave sir," Taylor said as she stood in front of the Captain of the base. He looked up from his desk.  
  
"Lieutenant Earhardt, you were already pardoned for your mysterious leave of absence a few years back, and we explained what the consequences would be if you should leave again," he said sternly.  
  
Taylor lowered her head- if she left again she would be discharged. She thought for a moment and raised her head. "With all due respect sir, this is a family matter and if you wish to dismiss me for that, then I'll take it," she said. The captain looked at her proud face.  
  
He had seen certain spunk in the young Lieutenant from the first day she stepped in his base. Her heart was never fully committed to the Air Force, but she never gave up on anything she set her mind to.  
  
"I'll give you a deal- you can have leave as long as you need it. But when you return, you will show the new recruits the ropes, and then you are free to do as you wish," he said.  
  
"Sir?" Taylor asked in shock.  
  
"In plain terms Earhardt, when you return, you have the option of staying or leaving. Whatever your choose, I know you will serve well in the field of choice," he said. "Dismissed." Taylor stood proud and saluted. As soon as the door was shut, she literally ran to her house and packed up her few belongings.  
  
"How the hell am I going to get to Blue Bay harbor?" she said out loud. All the transports were gone for the evening, and she couldn't afford the cab fair. As much as she didn't want to, she called Alyssa. She hated asking for things, but she had to get to her sister.  
  
Turtle Cove was a good hour north from where she was, and Blue bay Harbor was another 3 from the base. Sighing, she dialed.  
  
"Hello- you've reached the Evans'!" she heard Alyssa's perky voice say. "Please leave a message!" Taylor didn't know what to say, so she hung up the phone. She then called Danny and Max, but neither one of them were home either. "Shit!" she cursed as she began to get angry. She flipped through her phonebook and came to a name she had called only a few times- Eric Meyers.  
  
Silver hills was closer to the base than Turtle Cove- maybe he could help her. After they met, they had kept up contact somewhat, but with her returning to the Air Force, and he to the Silver Guardians, they didn't have much time to develop a relationship. . . but secretly they both knew they wanted to be together.  
  
"Please pick up," she said tapping her foot against the metal posts of the table. She heard someone pick up.  
  
"Meyers," was the answer she got.  
  
Eric waited for a reply, but it didn't come. "I know someone's there- I can hear you breathing, " he said.  
  
"Eric?" He heard a voice he had longed to hear for so long.  
  
"Taylor? Is that you?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah," she said softly. Eric could sense something in her voice.  
  
"Alright Earhardt, what's going on? Usually by now we've had a few insults thrown in," he said grinning. Taylor smiled then.  
  
"I need a favor," she said outright. She heard Eric laugh a little on the other end.  
  
"Really. . . and what do I get in return?" he asked cockily. Taylor sighed and had a small grin on her face.  
  
"Look this is serious- my little sister is really sick and I need a ride."  
  
Eric's face got serious at the mention of her sister. Taylor had told him about her childhood, and he knew that she was all Taylor had left in the world. He didn't know about the cancer, but he knew that if Taylor's sister was sick, he'd do anything to help. "I'll be there in 45," he said without question.  
  
Taylor snapped her head straight when she heard him say that. "You mean it? No questions or anything?" she asked.  
  
"We'll have time to talk in the car. Were are we going anyway?" he asked. Taylor paused for a second.  
  
"Uh. Blue Bay Harbor," she got out.  
  
"Then I guess we'll have a lot of time to talk. Be ready at the gate." Taylor felt tears in her eyes. He was going to help her.  
  
"Thank you Eric. You have no idea how much this means to me."  
  
"Anytime," he said. They hung up and Eric went to prepare to leave.  
  
(((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))  
  
Blake heard the now familiar sound of Tori's watch alarm. He opened his eyes and found her missing. He sat up and saw her watch sitting on the dresser next to her medications- she should have taken them by now, but the ones laid out for that morning were still sitting on the counter. Glancing around the room, he saw that her surfboard was missing as well.  
  
A small smile crept across his lips. He crawled out of bed, threw on a t-shirt and some swim trunks and went outside. The sun was still low in the sky, and the winds blew gently threw the trees. He walked down the steps and out to the warm sand. A smile crossed his lips again as he looked out at the water and saw the familiar sight of a blonde surfer in a blue and black wetsuit.  
  
She looked so graceful out there- like she owned the wave she was riding. Tori felt a rush go through her body as she weaved in and out of the curl. Her new board felt like it was a part of her and could predict her every move. Everything in that moment was perfect.  
  
As soon as she had woken up, she grabbed her board and headed out. The sun had just risen, and she was one of the few surfers that caught the first waves of the day. She had been out there for almost an hour straight, and was beginning to feel a little tired. It was probably time to take her meds, so she decided to head in.  
  
She jogged up the beach and saw Blake standing, waiting for her. She stuck her board in the sand and went to kiss him. Blake didn't resist and leaned into her slightly.  
  
"How's the board?" he asked. Tori's face broke out into a huge smile.  
  
"It's perfect," she said kissing him again. "This is the most amazing thing I've ever done- well with the exception of last night. . ." she said playfully. He placed his arms loosely around her waist. She slipped hers around his neck. "have I told you how much I love you?" she asked,  
  
"Not yet today," he said kissing her neck. Tori closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Well then- I love you," she said leaning her head on his shoulder. Blake kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you too." They stayed there for another few minutes. "You forgot to take you Meds," he said. Tori pulled away and swatted his arm.  
  
"What are you? My nurse?" she asked playfully.  
  
"Yes- now go so you can enjoy the rest of the day," he said as he hit her backside. Tori gave him a shocked look.  
  
"You so did not just slap my ass," she said. Blake placed his hand firmly on her butt and squeezed it slightly. Tori gave him a shocked, excited expression and chased him into the house.  
  
((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))  
  
"Drive to the yellow zone, sign in at the booth, and the Lieutenant should be right out," the soldier at the gate told Eric. He did as he was told and waited. He felt his heartbeat increase as he saw the tall blonde salute another officer inside the building and exit. She had on a yellow windbreaker, with a white and yellow shirt and her signature black pants. A small duffel bag was slung over her shoulder.  
  
Taylor saw the black SUV and took a deep breath. She hadn't seen him in almost six months. She opened the back passenger door, threw her bag in and then took her seat in the front next to Eric. She felt her mouth go dry when she looked at him. He was easily the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen- like heart stoppingly gorgeous.  
  
Eric just stared at her. Her ice blue eyes shined through the darkness of the incoming night. He cleared his throat. "You look great," as the first thing that came to mind. Taylor blushed slightly.  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere," she responded with a smile across her face. Eric let out a small laugh.  
  
"Fine- you look like hell." He reversed the car and drove out onto the highway. Taylor smirked at the remark.  
  
"Well, you don't look half bad yourself Meyers," she said after a few moments of awkward silence.  
  
"I try," he said- he loved when she called him Meyers. "So what's going on with your sister? You sounded really worried on the phone," he said. Taylor lowered her head and let out a huge sigh.  
  
"She has leukemia," she said softly. Eric kept a hard grip on the wheel but turned his head a little to look at her. He saw her face lowered and suddenly felt the need to comfort her. Taylor felt a hand rest softly on hers. She looked up to see Eric giving her a sympathetic smile. Taylor felt him squeeze her hand slightly.  
  
"You want to talk about it?" he asked. Taylor still held his hand and let out a small laugh.  
  
"There's really not much to talk about. She had it when she was little- right after our mother died. My father and I were in Spain at the time and I couldn't help her," she said. Eric felt her hand shake slightly. Then he heard something he never thought he would hear from her- she was sobbing softly.  
  
"Taylor, if you don't want to talk-"  
  
"No," she said wiping away a tear. "You need to know- I want you to," she said. Eric smiled a little and held her hand a little tighter. "I talked to her everyday. She went through all kinds of experimental treatments, and Kanoi told me that the doctors said she was in remission."  
  
"Who's Kanoi?" he asked.  
  
"Remember that academy I told you Tori and I went when we were little?" she asked. Eric nodded his head. "Well, he's the Sensei of the school, and he took Tori in." She felt Eric's thumb beginning to rub her hand.  
  
"It must have been really hard being away from her,"' he said.  
  
"Yeah- it has been. I haven't talked to her in a year," she said. "We had a fight, and the worst part is, I don't even remember what it was about," she said. Suddenly she began to openly cry. She had never meant to break down, but she had never really talked to anyone about her family before. Eric pulled the car over and parked it.  
  
He leaned over and pulled Taylor into a hug. "Hey- It's okay," he said soothingly. She felt so good in his arms, and he couldn't stand to see her like this. "Taylor, it's going to be alright," he said. Taylor felt his arms around her and sank into his embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said pulling away, wiping her eyes. "I didn't want to rope you into this. . ."  
  
"If you didn't, I'd feel very offended," he said. Taylor watched as he took her hand in his again. "I'd do anything for you Earhardt." Taylor wasn't very good with sentiment, but did her best.  
  
"Eric, I'm glad you're here with me for this. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be with right now," she said. After a few more minutes, Taylor got herself together, and they set out again. . . their hands still clasped tightly. 


	7. Romance

It was around 2am when Taylor and Eric arrived in Blue Bay Harbor. During the course of their ride, they spoke about almost everything. Neither one of them had ever expected something like this to happen, but they were now closer than they had ever been.  
  
"So where are we staying?" Eric asked as he pulled into the parking lot of the beach. The moon was shining out on the calm waters, giving it a light glow. Taylor smacked her forehead.  
  
"Shit," she muttered. "I never even thought of that. I figured Kanoi would let us stay at the academy, but it's way to late to be calling on his door," she said. Eric looked around.  
  
"There's a hotel over there," he said pointing down the strip. Taylor sighed. . . she didn't have much money on her, and she really hadn't thought about spending the night with Eric. . . Before she could say anything, Eric backed out the car, and they headed to the hotel. "Don't worry about money- Wes said this trip was on him."  
  
Taylor looked at him in shock. "Eric, you don't have to-"  
  
"I want to," he said.  
  
Once they were settled in the room, Taylor was restless. She kept going over to the window and looking out at the ocean- her ears fixed on the soft, lapping waves. Eric came out of the bathroom and looked over at her.  
  
She was wearing her yellow pj pants and a white tank top- he had never seen her so dressed down. He was seeing a completely different side of her, and he knew then that he wanted to see more of it. He let out a small cough and she turned around. She blushed when she saw him in red boxers and a black t-shirt.  
  
"A little underdressed," Taylor commented, quickly turning around.  
  
"I could say the same for you," he shot back moving over to her. "What? you embarrassed to see me like this?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"I see- so you like it," he said grinning. Taylor looked back at him, and was about to reply, but stopped. All she could do was stare at him. He was still the same Eric Meyers that drove her absolutely crazy at times, but he was showing her the one thing she had wished for since her mother died- comfort. She turned back and looked at the water.  
  
"What? no witty retort?" Eric asked as he walked over next to her. Taylor didn't say anything, but kept looking out. "What are you staring at?" he asked looking where she had her eyes fixed.  
  
"The ocean," she breathed. Eric looked and saw how peaceful she seemed. "My mum surfed here. . . she taught Tori, but I never really got into it," she said letting out a yawn.  
  
"We should turn in if you want to get an early start," Eric said touching the small of her back. Taylor turned her head and looked at him. She gave him a nervous smile and began to walk towards her bed. Eric wanted nothing more than to grab her in his arms right then.  
  
She was all he ever thought about. Taylor felt his eyes on her as she walked away. She could still feel his arms around her from the hug he had given her in the car. She turned back and began to walk to him. They were alone, in a hotel, and in their pajamas- she had never been more nervous in her life.  
  
"Eric, I," she began to say, but Eric cut her off.  
  
"Don't say anything. . . you might ruin the moment," he said smiling. Taylor twisted her face in a happy, annoyed expression.  
  
"Fuck you," she said with a smile on her face. Eric smirked at her and moved closer until he was a few inches away from her face. the scene was almost identical to their first meeting. Taylor stared up at him, and Eric stared down at her. This time was different however- they were smiling, and what happened next was more than either one of them had hoped for.  
  
Eric placed his arms around her waist and pulled her in tight to him, planting a hard, passionate kiss on her. Taylor was shocked for a moment, but quickly snapped out of it when she felt his tongue inside her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and returned the kiss with everything she had. After a few minutes they had to pull away for oxygen.  
  
They were still holding onto each other, but were trying to catch their breath. Eric reached his hand up and cupped Taylor's face. "We should have done that a long time ago," he said, running his thumb along her cheek. Taylor couldn't belief that this was the same Eric Meyers that had given her a speeding ticket!  
  
She looked into his brown eyes and felt her heartbeat increase. "Yeah," was all she could get out as she gently scratched at the back of his neck. Eric yawned this time and Taylor started laughing. "Glad to see I'm putting you to sleep," she said. Eric rolled his eyes and pulled her in for another kiss- this one was much softer than the first.  
  
"Yeah- you're really boring," he whispered into her ear sending a shiver down her spine. Taylor pulled away slightly.  
  
"Well, since I'm boring you that much," she said as she turned away. Eric smiled and tackled her onto one of the beds. Taylor quickly fought her way out from underneath him and pinned him on his back. Eric was shocked at how she maneuvered her way out so fast, but wasn't going to argue about her straddling him.  
  
She grinned down at him, and slid off so she was lying next to him. Eric rolled on his side and faced her. after a few minutes of awkward silence, Eric placed his arm around her waist and pulled himself closer so his head was resting on the same pillow as hers.  
  
"And just what do you think you're doing Meyers?" she asked. Eric closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to sleep," he said. Taylor wasn't about to argue with that- she loved him being this close. "Goodnight Taylor," he whispered.  
  
Taylor sighed and rolled onto her back with Eric's arm still holding her. She was the happiest she had been I a long time, but then her mind flew back to the reason they were here in the first place- Tori. 'Why did I stay away so long? I haven't seen her since she was thirteen for Christ sakes! and Sensei and Cam and Shane and Dustin. . . how am I going to face them all?' she thought to herself.  
  
Eric stirred a little ext to her and she felt him pull her closer. A small smile crept across her face- she wouldn't have to face them alone.  
  
((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))  
  
After a long day of perfect waves, Tori was exhausted. It was getting dark, and this was their last night in paradise. Their flight left tomorrow afternoon, and they'd be back in Blue Bay Harbor later that night. Putting her board against the wall, she went and changed then lay down.  
  
Blake watched her walk back into the house from where he was sitting on the porch. He was worried about Tori. She looked very pale and tired since this morning, but she wouldn't go inside- she wanted to enjoy her time here. He sighed and decided that he should get started on his other little surprise for Tori.  
  
A couple of hours past and Tori had drifted off to sleep. She woke up when she heard music coming from the porch. Walking out, she saw that there was a small table set up with two candles and place settings for two and a white rose. She cautiously walked out and looked closer- the rose was white, but the ends were tipped with blue.  
  
Blake crept his way out from around the corner and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Tori smiled and leaned back into his embrace. "I love you," he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck softly. Tori felt herself getting suddenly very weak.  
  
"Blake," she said softly. He turned her around so she could put her arms around him.  
  
"Tor? You okay?" he asked. He felt her begin to sink a little, but he held her up, and began to escort her back to the house.  
  
"No," she said. "I don't want to go inside!" she said suddenly getting angry. "I'm so sick of not being able to enjoy myself dammit!" Blake held her closer and felt her hot tears on his shoulder.  
  
"Tori, please. . . I'm sorry," Blake said stroking her hair. He moved back to the table and sat her in his lap. Her crying stopped.  
  
"I didn't mean to blow up like that- I just hate being so weak," she said as her head lay on his shoulder. Blake felt his heart crack- he hated seeing her like this. She shouldn't have to go through this- no one should.  
  
He kissed her forehead and she smiled a little. "Tell you what- you stay here, and I'll be right back," he said. Tori nodded and slid over to the seat next to the one they were in. Blake got up and went into the house. When he returned he was holding two plates in his hands.  
  
"Blake, you didn't have to do all this," she said as he neared the table.  
  
"Don't get too excited," he said placing the plate in front of her. "It's the only thing I know how to cook," he said. Tori looked down and suppressed a laugh. Blake sat next to her. "Well?" he asked. Tori took a bite and swallowed.  
  
"This is the best macaroni and cheese I think I've ever had," she said leaning in to kiss him. He smiled and they met for a small, sweet kiss. They finished their meal, and Blake cleared the table. Tori sat back ad sipped her water. The sun had just set behind them, and the sky was beginning to change from pinks and red to the deep blue of night.  
  
She looked at the candles and the rose- she had never seen anything like it before. The music's volume increased and Tori turned her head to see Blake turning the dial on the radio. He smiled at her and went to her.  
  
Blake gave her a mischievous grin and pulled something from behind his back. He handed her another of the white and blue roses and offered her his hand. She took it and they walked away from the table and over to an open spot on the side of the deck facing the sea. He turned her so they were facing one another.  
  
"Dance with me?" he asked. Tori smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he put his around her waist. Their foreheads met and they closed their eyes as the music played around them.  
  
'It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live  
  
If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
  
My gift is my song and this one's for you  
  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
  
I hope you don't mind  
  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
  
I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on  
  
So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen  
  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
  
I hope you don't mind  
  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
  
I hope you don't mind  
  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world' 


	8. the portal opens

"Any word yet Cam?" Shane asked the next day. Cam, Shane, and Dustin were all sitting on the steps of the academy.  
  
"No- nothing yet," Cam said. "I just sent it the day before yesterday. Who knows how long it'll take.  
  
"Guys!" Hunter said as he ran across the lawn.  
  
"Dude, aren't you like supposed to be at the Thunder Academy?" Dustin asked. Hunter stopped to catch his breath.  
  
"I was- but Blake called me like really really early this morning. They're coming home as soon as they can. Tori's not doing too well from what he told me," he said. The guys all grew worried.  
  
"Mr. Wantanabe!" a student said running to Cam. "There's someone at the secret entrance trying to get in!" he said. Cam looked around to the others and they all headed out.  
  
(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Eric asked as he watched in disbelief as Taylor tried to walk out onto a pool in front of a waterfall.  
  
"Shh!" she hissed. "They'll hear you."  
  
"Who?" he said. Out of nowhere he was knocked to the ground. Taylor saw four flashes of light fly by him and land in the form of four hooded ninjas in red, crimson, green, and yellow. She grinned and helped him up.  
  
"Them. They're the protectors of the academy," she said.  
  
"Nice welcoming committee," Eric replied. Taylor saw him take something slowly out of his pocket- it was his Quantum Morpher.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said. Eric slid it back into his jacket and looked at the group. The tallest of the four stepped forward.  
  
"Taylor? Is that you?" the one in yellow said. Taylor felt Eric touch her hand. She looked over to him and mouthed 'It's okay' and moved forward.  
  
"That's Lieutenant Earhardt to you," she said.  
  
"Yup- it's defiantly Taylor," the one in red said. They ninjas removed their hoods and Taylor's face broke out into a huge smile.  
  
Without warning, the yellow, red, and green ones ran over to her and grabbed her in a huge group hug. "Guys- I kind of need oxygen," she got out. They released her and she got a good look at them. "Wow did you guys grow up," she said.  
  
Dustin ran a hand through his hair. "You, uh, you look. . ." he trailed off.  
  
"I think what he's trying to say id that you look great and that he's really glad to see you," Shane finished. Taylor began to laugh.  
  
"you guys will never change will you?" she said smiling. She looked behind them and saw Hunter, who had a goofy grin stuck on his face. "Who's the statue?" she said pointing to Hunter.  
  
"Oh- that's just Hunter," Dustin said. Hunter put his head down, trying to hide his blushing face.  
  
Taylor remembered Eric was standing right behind her and introduced everyone. She walked over to him and grabbed his arm. "Eric Meyers, this is Shane Clarke, Dustin Brooks," she paused and smiled at Cam. "And Cameron Wantanabe." Eric shook their hands and looked at Hunter who had joined them.  
  
"I'm Hunter Bradley," he said extending his hand to both newcomers.  
  
"Taylor Earhardt," she said taking a good look at him. Hunter felt her looking at him oddly.  
  
"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" he asked. Taylor snapped out of it.  
  
"No, sorry. You said you're last name's Bradley?" Hunter nodded. "Tori told me about a guy named Blake Bradley. You guys related?" The guys all got a sort of sad look in their eyes.  
  
"Yeah- he's my brother," Hunter said.  
  
"Well, where's Tori?" Taylor asked looking around. "I figured she'd be right here with you guys." Again with the sad look. Taylor got very nervous suddenly and back into Eric who placed a hand on her shoulder. "Where- is- she," she asked again. Cam saw tears beginning to gather in her eyes.  
  
"She's on her way home- but before we go any further let's get inside. I know my father wants to see you," Cam said. They all agreed and walked towards the waterfall. Taylor grabbed Eric's hand and they walked over to the pool.  
  
"What are they doing?" Eric asked as they walked to the water.  
  
"They're opening the portal," she said like there was nothing wrong with it. They watched as the four guys held out their hands and a blue light came out from the falls. "C'mon." she said as she dragged hi across the water and through the portal.  
  
((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))  
  
Blake frantically got he and Tori's things together. Last night had been he most amazing, and at the same time the most frightening of his life. After he and Tori had danced, they made their way back to their bed and danced again under the covers- more than once from his recollection.  
  
Tori had not slept well when they finally settled in. She was shaking, but claimed she was hot. Blake tried to make everything as comfortable for her as he could, but nothing worked. All he could do as hold her close until she finally let her eyes close.  
  
Her alarm went off at its usual time, but Tori didn't wake up. She had only slept a few hours, but Blake knew he had to wake her to take her meds.  
  
"Tor?" he whispered in her ear. Tori lay there motionless. Blake's heartbeat sped up when he leaned down closer to her face- her breathing was very slow and labored. "Tori? Tori, baby please wake up," he said shaking her slightly. Still nothing. Panic started to set in, but he tried to keep his calm.  
  
He carefully picked her up and began rubbing her back. "Tori, wake up," he pleaded nervously. He slowly felt some movement from her. Tori slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"What happened?" she asked softly. Her breathing was still slow, but at least she was awake. He kissed her forehead and cuddled her in his arms.  
  
"I thought I lost you for a minute," he said. Tori slowly reached her hand up and rested it on his shoulder, with her head soon following it. "You need to take your meds," he whispered.  
  
She smiled up at him. "Can you help me walk?" she asked. Blake gave her a weak smile and helped her off the bed so she could take her medication. After she had taken them, her breathing and strength got better and she decided to shower.  
  
That was about half an hour ago. Blake called Hunter and told him they were coming home now- Tori needed to see her doctor. He finished packing just as she came out of the bathroom.  
  
"What are you doing? I thought we weren't going until this afternoon?" she said.  
  
"We leave on the next flight- you need to get home Tor," he said as he set the last bag at the door.  
  
"Blake I'm fine now," she said.  
  
"You really scared me this morning," he said going to her and kissing her gently. "And I know you don't feel fine, and that you're only saying that to make me feel better." Tori looked at him and saw the look of intense worry in his eye. He was right- about it all. She felt worse than she ever had before.  
  
She put her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his chest. "You're right. I need to get home."  
  
(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))  
  
The Wind Ninja Academy stood tall in front of them. Eric felt Taylor's grip tighten around his hand. He looked to her and saw tears gathering in her eyes. The last time she had been here was when she was 18. Her parents had shared custody, so when she was with her mother, she would come and attend classes with her sister.  
  
Her mother had gone there when she was young and wanted her daughters to have the same opportunities she had. Taylor was only there a few times a year, but she learned how to respect the elements and all things around her. When she was chosen as a Wild Force Ranger, she often thought about how this place had instilled in her the idea of cherishing everything around her.  
  
Now looking at the grounds, sadness overtook her body. Shortly after she left the Academy, Taylor went back to her father and received word that her mother had been killed in a car crash. That was the last time she was here and had seen Tori. They sat on the steps of the temple and looked out at the lake. Taylor put her arm around Tori.  
  
'I'll always be here for you.' She had said to her baby sister. Tori leaned into her and held her hand.  
  
'Promises you won't leave me Tay,' Tori said. Taylor kissed the side of her head.  
  
'I promise.'  
  
A tear ran down her cheek and Eric wiped it away. She turned to him and smiled. "I'm okay," she said. The others had run off somewhere and they began to walk to the main building. "It just reminds me of my mum," she whispered. They kept walking until they saw a tall figure clad in robes walking towards them. "Sensei Kanoi," she whispered.  
  
"Go," Eric urged with a smile. "I'm going ot find Shane and see what lse I can dig up about you," he said with a grin that made her stomach flutter. She kissed his cheek and ran the rest of the way to Sensei.  
  
She stopped in front of him and bowed out of respect, but then they hugged tightly.  
  
"It is good to see again Taylor," he said as they parted. Taylor looked at him.  
  
"you haven't changed a bit," she said. Sensei let out a small laugh.  
  
"But you have! I heard you became an officer." Taylor nodded and they bagn walking.  
  
"Sensei, how is she? Really?" she asked nervously. She heard him sigh as they stopped. Taylor felt her body get weak. They were at the temple. He led her to the same stair she had sat on all those years ago.  
  
"It is far worse than we could have imagined I'm afraid," he said. Taylor looked down at her hands. "It has become too severe for the treatments she had before. The only think that Dr. Jones has suggested is a bone marrow transplant."  
  
"And that's why you called me," she said still staring at the ground. They were silent for a few minutes. "Why did you wait so long to contact me?" she asked turning to him- tears now streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"We tried, but I'm afraid the Air Force did not relay the messages. Do you have any idea as to why?" he asked.  
  
Again Taylor looked down to her hands. "Yes Sensei," she said. Sensei looked to her and saw the struggle that was going on inside her head. "I left for about a year, and certain disciplinary actions were taken." Sensei furrowed his brow.  
  
"You do not have to answer my next question if you don't want to. Why were you gone?" Taylor knew she couldn't keep her secret from him. He always had a way of getting information out.  
  
"This is going to sound really weird," she began.  
  
"Taylor, I have seen and heard many weird things in recent years. What you have to say may not sound as strange as you think," he said. Taylor smiled at him.  
  
"I was a Power Ranger." 


	9. Reunited and torn apart

Eric walked around the grounds and took in his surroundings. It was so peaceful and beautiful- like a giant dojo out of the old karate movies. He had never heard of these private ninja schools, and he wished that he had. Students were around, practicing katas and sparring. He looked over to a small lake where Taylor was walking.  
  
'She's so beautiful,' he thought to himself. The previous night was one that he wished desperately to repeat. The just held each other as they slept. It seemed as though their bodies were made for each other. The way she just settled perfectly in his arms. Or the way his hand fit right into his. Just the way she made him feel was better than anything he had ever felt before.  
  
They both drove each other crazy, but there was always something behind the name-calling, sarcastic remarks, and glares- love. Taylor saw Eric standing there in his blue jeans and black shirt. He gave her a smile that made her go weak. She was so happy he was there with her. She never thought she needed anyone but herself in the world, but after he blew into her life, she didn't want to be alone anymore.  
  
"So how did it go?" He asked when they were walking back to find the guys. Taylor sighed.  
  
"She's really bad Eric. He said it's the worst it's ever been." They stopped when they saw Shane, Dustin, Cam, and Hunter teaching. "She needs a bone marrow transplant from me," she said softly. They sat down on the grass and Taylor rested her hand on his knee. He put his on top of hers.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked. Taylor shook her head.  
  
"I asked him, but he said that the guys should tell me. He really didn't seem like he was comfortable taking about it," she said.  
  
"Must have something to do with them," he said. Taylor bit her lip, much like Tori had a habit of doing when she was nervous. "There's something else isn't there?"  
  
"he asked why I was gone from the Force for a year," she said. Eric's eyes widened.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I told him. . . about everything," she got out.  
  
"You did what? You told him about being a Ranger? Are you nuts?" he said. Taylor was completely calm.  
  
"Yes- I told him and strangely enough he didn't seem surprised by it. . . he knows about you too," she put in smiling. Before he could say anything else, the guys came over.  
  
"We'll finish this later," he said to her.  
  
"I just got a call from Blake and he said that they should be landing soon," Hunter said. Taylor stood up.  
  
"And that's beneficial to me how?" she asked. Eric stood as well and looked at the glare she was giving Hunter. The guys were all silent. "Wait- where's Tori? Sensei said I should ask you guys." Again they all were silent.  
  
"Well, you see they're together," Shane said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Taylor said.  
  
"They- Are- Togeth," Dustin said, but Taylor cut him off.  
  
"I heard him. What are you talking about?" she asked fuming.  
  
"Well, they went to Hawaii so Tori could surf," Cam said.  
  
"Oh I'm going to-" she started before Eric clasped a hand on her mouth.  
  
"Welcome her home and help her get better," he finished for her. Taylor ripped his hand away and began to storm off. Eric turned to her.  
  
"Don't follow me Meyers," she said. Eric stood there with the guys who were looking at him with shocked expressions.  
  
"Is she always like this?" Hunter asked. Eric nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but she'll cool off. Just give her some space," he said. "So, how about someone tells me what's going on with Tori and this Blake kid so I can go talk to her and make sure your brother keeps all his appendages," he said eying Hunter.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The plane landed earlier than Blake had guessed. They gathered their things and hoped in a cab back to Tori's apartment. They slowly made their way up to her place and settled their things. Tori went and lay down on her bed. Blake called Hunter.  
  
Hunter and the others got through telling Eric about Tori and Blake- they found it hard to tell, considering they couldn't tell him they were rangers. . . not yet anyway. A cell phone rang and Hunter answered it. After a few minutes, Hunter hung up.  
  
"That was Blake. They're here now, at Tori's. She said that she wants to come here and see Sensei," he said.  
  
"Oh boy- this isn't going to be pretty," Dustin said.  
  
"Does she know Taylor's here?" Shane asked. Hunter shook his head 'no.'  
  
"Well this should be an interesting family reunion," Cam commented.  
  
A few minutes later, Blake and Tori arrived at the Academy. As they made their way closer to their friends, they saw a new face. Eric stared at Tori. She resembled Taylor more than he thought she would. He looked to Blake, and then to Hunter.  
  
"is that them?" he asked. They all nodded. "That's your brother?" he asked Hunter.  
  
"We're adopted," he said. Eric nodded his head and saw the guys all light up when the couple joined them.  
  
"how was it?" Dustin asked. Tori's face broke into a huge smile.  
  
"It was awesome! It was like the perfect wave every time," she said. Blake had his arm around her waist. He noticed Eric looking at Tori.  
  
"Hi. I'm Blake," he said extending his hand. Eric smiled and took it.  
  
"And I'm Tori," she said. Eric took her hand and shook it as well.  
  
"Eric Meyers- nice to meet you," he said. He saw Tori's eyes nearly bug out of her head.  
  
"E- Eric Meyers," she repeated. He nodded his head. "Oh my god," she said. Without another word she was gone in a flash of blue light.  
  
((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))  
  
Taylor was sitting on the steps of the temple again. This was the only place she thought could help her. She was never a religious person, but she felt like someone was there with her. Now all she wanted was for her mother to be here- to tell her how to handle all this.  
  
Her baby sister went off with some guy ALONE for who knows how long, put her health in danger, and--- her train of thought was interrupted when she saw a blue streak pass through her field of vision. It landed and the form of a blonde haired young woman with her back turned to her.  
  
Tori prayed that Taylor was sitting behind her. When Eric told her his name, it instantly rang a bell. Taylor wrote her about him. Why else would he be here? Slowly she turned around.  
  
Their eyes met- blue to blue- and they just stared at each other. Taylor rose and stood up carefully. Tears now brimmed their eyes and they both let out the same smile. Taylor ran down the stairs and they embraced each other. They both clung tightly, never wanted to let go. They had been apart for way too long.  
  
"Tay," Tori whispered as she sobbed. Taylor held her tighter.  
  
"I'm right here Tor," she said as she too was sobbing. They slowly parted and got a good look of one another. "You grew up," Taylor said as she wiped away her tears. "You look so much like mum."  
  
Tori looked at Taylor. She was even more beautiful than she remembered. She always looked up to her and wanted to be like her in every way when they were growing up. "I'm so glad you're here," Tori said as she pulled Taylor in for another hug. "How did you know?" she asked.  
  
"I got a telegram from Cam. He said it came back," she said quietly. They held hands and walked over to the steps. Tori leaned into her big sister like she had done hundreds of times when they were little.  
  
"Yeah. . ." Tori said softly. "But you're here! That's the greatest thing I could ever ask for."  
  
"I'm here to help you this time, and I promise I won't leave you," she said. The two sisters met again in a tight embrace. "Now about you gallivanting around with this Blake guy. . ."  
  
(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))  
  
The guys spent the better part of an hour talking about what was going on with both Taylor and Tori. Eric told them about how he met Taylor, and about the Silver Guardians. Soon they met up with Tori and Taylor who were walking towards them with their arms linked. Eric leaned over to Blake.  
  
"If I were you, I wouldn't make any sudden movements," he whispered with a grin on his face. Blake swallowed hard and saw the huge smile Tori had on her face.  
  
Tori broke away from her sister and stood next to Blake, linking her fingers with his. "Taylor, this is Blake," she said. Eric tried to stifle a laugh as he saw Taylor place her hands behind her back and began to examine him. Blake began to get very nervous as he saw her coming towards him.  
  
She looked like Tori, but had a more serious look to her features. After about a minute of looking him over, everyone burst out laughing. Taylor smiled at him and extended her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Blake." Blake's face then shifted into a smile and he shook her hand.  
  
Later that night, Tori, Blake, Eric, and Taylor were sitting around Tori's living room. "So, I called Dr. J and he has me scheduled for tomorrow," Tori said taking a sip of her water.  
  
"I'm coming with you," Taylor said. Tori smiled and felt Blake's arm wrap around her shoulder. "I need to make sure I'm a match," she said smiling.  
  
Tori gave her a small smile and excused herself. Taylor followed her, leaving Blake and Eric alone.  
  
"So are you and Taylor. . . ?" Blake asked.  
  
"What? Together?" he replied. Blake nodded. Eric looked down at his hands. "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure." Blake sighed and gave a small smile. This guy was older than him, and yet he showed the same kind of nervousness Blake had felt not too long ago.  
  
"It took me over a year to tell Tori how I felt," he said. Eric looked up.  
  
"Do you love her?" Eric asked suddenly.  
  
"More than I ever thought I could," Blake said smiling.  
  
"How did you know?" Eric asked. "I mean, she drives me absolutely out of my skull sometimes, and yet I can't stand to be away from her." Blake gave a small smile. "Like when she called me to bring her here, all I heard was that she needed my help and I didn't even think twice about it."  
  
"Well then Eric I think you just answered your own question."  
  
((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"You really need to take all those?" Taylor said as she watched Tori take her pills.  
  
"Yup. Ever since the first time," Tori replied taking the last one. "So are you staying here tonight? The couch folds out." Taylor shrugged.  
  
"I don't want to . . . I dunno- intruded on your privacy," she said. "I'm still not too comfortable with you sharing a bed with him."  
  
"Taylor, I'm almost 20. I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions," Tori said sitting down at the kitchen table. Taylor stood against the counter and crossed her arms.  
  
"I know that, but I just want to make sure you don't do anything stupid," Taylor said. Tori looked at her.  
  
"And what makes you think I'd do anything like that?" she shot back.  
  
"Tori, I don't want to start a fight with you. I haven't seen you for a while so can we just-"  
  
"Exactly- you haven't. You have no idea what I've been going through, so don't even assume that I would do anything I would regret. You don't even really know me- no the way a sister should," Tori spat out.  
  
"God forbid I try to look out for you Victoria. You know, ever since I left I've done nothing but worry about you and what was happening around here. All I wanted to do was come home."  
  
"Than why the hell didn't you?" Tori said sternly.  
  
Taylor was quiet, and tried to figure out how she could tell Tori the truth without actually having to tell her about being a ranger. "I. . . I had something to take care of," she said. Tori gave a small snort and stood up.  
  
"Now I remember why we haven't spoken in a year. You never told me why you were gone for over a year with no contact whatsoever to anyone. I called the base, and they couldn't tell me anything! Why can't you just tell me Taylor!" she cried.  
  
"I-," Taylor began, but her voice left her when she saw Tori's eyes roll back into her head and she fell to the ground. Taylor ran to her and knelt down. "Tori? Tori!"  
  
Eric and Blake heard Taylor's cries and ran to the kitchen. Blake stopped and stared at the limp form of his girlfriend in a pile on the floor. Taylor stood up and backed away. "I- I didn't mean to. She- we were- and she." Taylor mumbled as she grew very nervous.  
  
Eric crossed the room and grabbed her into a tight hug. He began rubbing her back. "Shh. Calm down. I'm going to call 911, and I need you to stay calm, alright?" he said looking into her eyes. Taylor nodded and he called.  
  
Blake turned Tori over and held her in his arms. She was breathing, but it was worse than it had been that morning. "Stay with me," he said as he ran his hands through her hair. 


	10. confessions

Blake stood in the waiting room of the hospital, looking for Tori's doctor. They had taken her in a while ago, but haven't come back yet. Eric and Taylor were seated in chairs. Taylor was beside herself. She hadn't said anything since they had arrived. Blake had done all of the talking and she was thankful for that. She never meant to blow up at Tori like that, and now she may have really caused some damage.  
  
She looked over to Blake. She could see that he really loved Tori, and from what Tori had told her about him, she knew that the feeling was mutual between them. A hand rested on hers and she turned her eyes to Eric. He was being so good through all of this and she couldn't help but wonder why.  
  
"It's going to be okay," he said to her. Taylor shut her eyes as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. She let out a deep sigh and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I have to tell her about us," she said. Eric got a sudden feeling of butterflies in his stomach. Was she saying they were together?  
  
"Us?" he asked.  
  
"yeah- about us being rangers. She needs to know why I was gone for so long with out telling her. That's what started this whole thing in the first place," she said. Eric felt his heart sink. Before he could say anything though, the doctor came in.  
  
"How is she?" Blake asked.  
  
"Well, she's stable right now, but she's very weak. If we're to do anything, as far as treatment for her leukemia, we have to do it fast. From the test results, she suffered a sort of overload that her body just couldn't take. . . that's why she collapsed," the doctor finished.  
  
Taylor felt like she had been stabbed in the chest. She had caused Tori's collapse. . . now she had to fix it. "I'm her sister," she said stepping forward. "Her oncologist, Dr. Jones, said a bone marrow transplant could help." The doctor looked over his chart.  
  
"I talked to him a few minutes ago, and we both decided that that was the best course of treatment. We'll have to start her on chemotherapy for a couple of days, then we can perform the transplant. Have you been tested for the match?" Taylor shook her head. "Well, then come with me. If you are, then we can perform the procedure tonight and then give her the transfusion when she's done with the chemo," the doctor finished.  
  
"Can I see her?" Blake asked. The doctor turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Of course." He led Blake out into the hall and waited for Taylor. She walked over to Eric and hugged him. Eric held her close and breathed in her scent. He felt her head turn towards his and she kissed his cheek.  
  
"You should probably get back to Silver Hills," she whispered. Eric pulled her away from him and stared into her eyes.  
  
"I'm not leaving," he said firmly. "Wes can handle the Guardians by himself for a while." Taylor's face softened and she kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori focused her eyes to the dim light in her hospital room. The last thing she remembered was yelling at Taylor. She heard a soft knocking on the door and turned her head to see Blake.  
  
He felt like he was going to pass out- Tori was halfway propped up on the bed and had a tube stuck in her arm, and another on the left side of her chest just below her collarbone. He made his way over to her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Hey," she said softly. Blake sat down in a nearby chair and took her hand in his.  
  
"Oh Tor," he said as he cupped her hand in both of his. "I was so scared." Tori squeezed his hand slightly.  
  
"I was too to tell you the truth," she said. "What happened anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Well, Taylor and you were fighting and you collapsed. The doctor said that it was just too much for you to handle," he said moving a hand to caress her face.  
  
"Where is she?" Tori asked.  
  
"Getting blood tested to see if she's a match for you."  
  
"I see you decided to join us a little early, eh Tori?" a tall African American man said as he entered the room.  
  
"Dr. J," Tori said smiling. Blake looked back at him. "Blake, this is my oncologist Dr. Jones. Dr. J, this is Blake," she said.  
  
"Even in your condition you're so polite," he said teasingly as he went to check her vitals. "It's nice to meet you Blake, but I'm afraid you have to leave. I have to talk to Tori about what's going to happen."  
  
"No," Tori said. "I want him to stay."  
  
The doctor took a seat and smiled. "You're the boss. . . Okay so here's what's going to happen. I got the results back from your sister and her marrow is an exact match," he said. He saw a grin spread across Tori and Blake's faces. "So we put this catheter in your chest so we can start you on chemo."  
  
"Again?" Tori asked. "Will my hair stay?"  
  
"Like I told you before, I don't know. It stayed last time, so we can only hope for a repeat performance. In a couple of days, we'll stop the chemo and give you the transplant. You'll feel really crappy for a few weeks, almost like a really bad case of the flu, but then you should begin to recover fully," Dr. Jones finished.  
  
"What if it doesn't work?" Blake asked nervously. He heard the doc sigh.  
  
"For now, all we can do is wait and see. I'm sorry I can't tell you more."  
  
"Thanks Dr. J," Tori said. He stood and clasped her hand.  
  
"Listen, I think your sister's about to go up to surgery-" he said before Tori interrupted.  
  
"Surgery?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Relax. It's going to be painless for her. We give her a general anesthetic and then take the marrow from a small cavity just above her tailbone. It shouldn't take more than an hour, and she'll be able to go home tonight. You on the other hand will be here for a while." Tori relaxed a little. "Do you want me to show her in?"  
  
Tori hesitated for a second. "Yeah," she said quietly. The doctor left to get Taylor. She looked at Blake and her face softened. "I love you," she whispered. Blake gave her a small smile and leaned up to give her a small kiss on her lips.  
  
"I love you too," he said. Taylor appeared at the door and Blake left them alone. As soon as he was out of the room, he shut the door and sank to the ground in a fit of tears he couldn't hold back anymore.  
  
((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))  
  
Taylor strode into the room in a hospital gown and robe. She looked straight into Tori's eyes and sat next to her. Nothing was said for a few minutes as they sat there in silence. Taylor's eyes wandered over the small body that was covered in a sea of white sheets and tubing.  
  
"I'm sorry little one," Taylor said at last. Tori's eyes brimmed with tears and they poured on her cheeks. She hadn't been called that since her mother passed. "I'm so sorry," Taylor said as she placed an arm around her and laid her head down on the bed. Tori slowly brought her hand up and rested it on Taylor's back.  
  
"It's okay Tay," she said softly.  
  
"No," Taylor said raising her head. "It's not. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I know you're responsible- it's just that it's hard for me to see you all grown up. . . and I wasn't here to watch."  
  
Tori took Taylor's hand in hers. "I know it was hard. It was for me too- I never knew where you were," she said as more tears fell. Taylor looked at her little sister and smiled.  
  
"I want you to know where I was," she began. "but you have to promise to have an open mind about this." Tori nodded her head and told her about landing on the Animarium and being chosen by the Yellow Eagle. Tori didn't say anything as Taylor told her about Master Org and all the things she went through. When she had finished, Tori had a small grin on her face. "So do you think I'm nuts or what?"  
  
"So that's how you and Eric really met," she said. Taylor nodded. "I don't think you're nuts at all."  
  
"So you believe I was a Power Ranger?" Taylor asked in shock. How could Tori take this so lightly. "I thought by now I would have been disemboweled for not telling you sooner."  
  
Tori let out a small laugh. "I guess I took after you in more ways than one." Taylor looked at her confused. "I was a Ranger too."  
  
((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Blake slowly made his way back to the waiting room where Eric was getting off the phone. Eric saw the tearstains and bloodshot eyes in the younger man. "How is she?" he asked as Blake sank into a chair.  
  
"Taylor was a match, and they started Tori on chemotherapy. All we can do now is wait," he said.  
  
"You didn't answer my question," Eric said.  
  
"She seems so calm about all this. I don't know how she's dealing with it all. She's so weak Eric," Blake said putting his head in his hands.  
  
"it must run in the family. I mean when Taylor had to give up her powers, she handled it so well. . . " he stopped as he realized what he had just done.  
  
"Wait a minute. Powers? What do you mean?" Blake asked. Eric sighed.  
  
'You really did it now Meyers,' he said to himself. "Well Taylor was going to tell Tori, and I would assume she would tell you, so I'll cut out the middle man. Taylor and I were Power Rangers. I know you think it's crazy, but it's true. She had to give up her powers, but I still have mine," he said as he took out his quantum morpher.  
  
Blake was shocked. He had never thought he'd ever meet other rangers. He looked at the black and red object and smiled. He reached into his jacket pocket and took something out that he always carried around with him- his powerless Thunder Morpher. "We are too."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))  
  
A few hours later, Taylor was out of surgery, Tori was asleep, and Blake and Eric couldn't stop talking about their lives as rangers. They made sure to keep it down so not to draw attention to themselves.  
  
"Wait- so you mean there were like nine teams before us?" Blake asked in shock. Eric had told him about the mission to the moon.  
  
"Yeah- I'll have to introduce you guys to the others sometime," Eric responded.  
  
"Ahem," Taylor said entering the room. She had come out of surgery that was a complete success. After spending time with Tori, she was discharged from the hospital. The guys looked up and Eric immediately went over to her and grabbed her in a tight hug. He felt her wince slightly as his hands fell to the small of her back.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"It's just a little tender from where they took the marrow. I get a new scar and everything," she said smiling. "I told her and you won't believe what she told me," she said looking at Blake.  
  
"I know- Eric told me too," Blake said.  
  
"And I thought you were the one yelling at me for telling Sensei Kanoi," Taylor said crossing her arms. Eric grinned and went to kiss her, but she turned her head to look at Blake. "I had a bigger chair that folds out put into Tori's room for you," she said to him.  
  
Blake gave her a weak smile. "Thank you Lieutenant," he said. Taylor walked up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"It's Taylor," she said pulling away. "I know you love her Blake, and I'm sorry for assuming things were different."  
  
"It's okay. . . thank you again. I called my brother and he's coming by tomorrow with some stuff for me. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon," he said. Taylor again hugged him and kissed his cheek.  
  
"The docs say I need some rest, so I think we're going to turn in for the night. But call me if ANYTHING happens. . . or just if you need someone to talk to."  
  
((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Eric asked when they to back to the hotel. Taylor again found herself standing in front of the window looking out at the ocean.  
  
"I need her to be alright," she said softly. Eric took the extra blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her shoulders. Taylor felt his arms encircled her with the warm cover, and then felt his lips on the side of her neck.  
  
Taylor closed her eyes and leaned back into him. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. Eric felt her tense slightly as the words left her mouth. He decided that this was the opportune moment, and turned her to face him.  
  
"Because I love you," he said. Taylor was both shocked and thrilled at the same time. Eric had never felt so nervous in his life while he waited for what seemed like hours for her response. Slowly, she reached her hands up and cupped his face.  
  
"What the hell took you so long?" she asked. A smile began to form at the corners of his mouth. "I love you Eric," she said. Eric grabbed her around the waist and they met for a kiss that was so sweet and passionate that it left their bodies numb.  
  
They pulled away and held each other tightly. Eric made sure not to touch her lower back- the last thing he wanted was to cause her pain. Without warning, he placed an arm under her knees and back and lifted her in the air. She didn't protest as he lay her down and snuggled his body against hers.  
  
They were once again in their pajamas, in bed, holding each other- but this time Taylor didn't feel nervous. . . she felt like she was home at last. 


	11. Rolling with the punches

Two days past and Tori was feeling miserable. The chemo was supposed to take all the toxins out of her blood in order for the marrow to work. She often was awoken from her sleep by nausea that was followed by dry heaves and in a few cases vomiting. Blake never left her side. He would wake up with her and sit with her until the feeling past, or sit with her on her bed and stroke her back to try and ease the pain in her aching muscles.  
  
Her hair had grown thinner, but thankfully none of it fell out. Taylor came in everyday and often stayed with Tori when Blake went out for short trips to get things to make Tori feel like she was a home- a few pillows, her comforter, and several of her surfing magazines.  
  
Taylor sat next to Tori and held her right hand as the I.V. was stuck into her left arm. Blake stood next to Tori with his hand on her shoulder. Eric and the others were outside in the waiting area as the marrow was placed onto the hanging rack and connected to the tube in Tori's arm.  
  
"Okay Tori- here we go," Dr. Jones said as he turned a small valve below the tube. The liquid slowly came out of the bag and into Tori's arm. Blake leaned down to her ear.  
  
"I love you," he whispered kissing her temple. Tori looked over to him and smiled weakly. Taylor rubbed Tori's hand and kept her eyes on the liquid that was going into her sister.  
  
"How long until we know it worked?" Taylor asked the doctor.  
  
"We'll have to wait at least 48 hours," he said. "The transfusion shouldn't take more than another hour or so."  
  
"Thanks Dr. J," Tori said softly. He smiled at her and left them to wait.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Shane, Cam, Hunter, Dustin, and Eric all sat silently in the waiting room. The two days before this had been very interesting for the group of rangers. They had tried to keep their minds off the thought of Tori not making it through- they talked about being Rangers, and they all were very interested in his mission with Serpentera, much like Blake had been.  
  
Now they were all silent. . . waiting for any word. The minutes past by slowly until they saw Taylor walk out with her arms wrapped around her middle. They all looked over to her, and Eric saw that she wore a very blank expression. She was clearly exhausted- in the past two days she had barely slept.  
  
"Well she got it," she said as she reached the guys. "We'll have to wait about 48 hours to see what's going to happen. Tori wants to see you guys," she said. They all rose and walked down the hallway. Eric stood up and stared at her. Her lower lips began to tremble and then she flew into his arms, burying her head into his chest. "I should have been here sooner!" she cried.  
  
Eric felt like his heart was being ripped in two. The woman he loved was hurting and he couldn't do anything to try and help her. He held her to him and buried his head in her hair. "Taylor, you've done everything you can," he whispered. Taylor pushed him off of her.  
  
"No!" she yelled. "I put her in this mess! If I hadn't blown up at her, she would be stronger right now! She's just lying there helpless and I did that to her!" Eric grabbed her right arm.  
  
"Taylor that's not true!" he yelled back. She shot him a death glare.  
  
"let go of me Meyers," she said sternly.  
  
"Not until you listen to me," he said pulling her slightly.  
  
"I said let me go!" she cried as she brought her left fist up and connected with his face. Eric let go and stumbled back holding his jaw. Taylor turned on her heel and ran out.  
  
"What's going on out here?" he heard Cam behind him. "We heard yelling and-" he stopped when he saw Eric stand, holding his face.  
  
"Taylor," he said turning to the door.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))  
  
After the fight, Eric went in with the others and sat with Tori. The guys all left and went to the cafeteria to get some coffee and some water for Tori. Blake kissed her goodbye and left.  
  
Tori's eyes went wide when she saw the red mark on his right cheek. "What happened?" she asked. Eric looked into her eyes- eyes that looked so much like Taylor's. Tori saw a look of sadness in his eyes and took a guess. "She didn't!" she said, realizing that Taylor must have caused it.  
  
"She did," he said softly.  
  
"Left hook?" she asked. Eric nodded his head with a small smile and lowered his head. "You should probably get that iced."  
  
"Nah- I'll be alright," he said quietly. "All I was trying to do was help her." Tori let out a deep sigh.  
  
"She never could accept the feeling of being weak, whether it be mentally or physically," she said. "I guess her seeing me like this kind of made her think this was her fault." Eric gave her a small grin.  
  
"You know her well," he said. Tori tried to sit up, but she couldn't move around too much. Eric rose and helped her sit the way she wanted.  
  
"Thanks," she said. Eric put a hand on her shoulder. "You can't just let her get away. She needs someone like you."  
  
"Like me?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah- someone who won't give up on her. Her dad left her right after she enlisted. . . she kind of shut herself off. I guess that's why she lashes out when she can't figure out her feelings," Tori said.  
  
Eric looked at her. "He just left her?" Eric asked. Tori nodded her head. After a moment he spoke again. "I'd rather die than leave her." Tori smiled and reached out her hand. Eric took it.  
  
"Then you need to go after her and tell her." He smiled and leaned down to hug her. "Bring her back Eric."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Taylor ran as fast as she could as her tears blinded her vision. Her legs led her away from the hospital, up to the cliffs that were set away from the rest of the city. She could see the ocean in front of her, and she felt the air running through her hair. Her tears had stopped as she calmed down. She sat on the ground and brought her knees up to rest against her chest. She softly began rocking back and forth.  
  
Her head was against her knees, but it shot up when she heard the familiar sound of an eagle cry. She looked up to the sky and could make out the distinct form of the agile bird soaring just above her. "Go away!" she cried. She knew that the eagle was sensing her distress, but all she wanted to do was be alone.  
  
Not too far away, Eric was driving around looking for her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an eagle fly towards cliffs that he could see in the distance. He knew she had a connection with her zord, so maybe this eagle was trying to lead him to her so he could comfort her. The eagle circled overhead as he ran to a clearing where he saw her curled up in a small bundle rocking herself.  
  
Taylor felt someone behind her. Instantly, she stood and got into a fighting stance. Eric stopped and looked at her. She looked ragged and worn down. She dropped her fists and looked at him blankly. His face was swollen and beginning to turn a light shade of blue. He began to walk towards her.  
  
"Stay away from me unless you want another hit," she said. Eric continued to walk.  
  
"don't think I won't hit you back," he said.  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"You're right- but if someone doesn't knock some sense into you, I may have to," he said as he stood right in front of her. "She knows you're blaming yourself for this," he said softer. "And she doesn't want you to."  
  
Taylor placed her hands over her face and broke down. Eric didn't hesitate as he wrapped his arms around her. Taylor was stiff for a few moments and then melted into him. "I'm sorry I hit you," she said. Eric stroked her hair.  
  
"I'll have to punish you later for it," he said kissing her temple. Taylor let out a small chuckle. "C'mon- let's get you back so you can see Tori."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The guys had all left for the night, leaving Blake and Tori alone. "Blake, you should really get home and get some sleep- you know in a real bed," she said. He smiled at her.  
  
"I told you I'm not leaving you. Especially after you just had your transfusion," he replied.  
  
Tori closed her eyes and smiled. She was tired, but wanted to wait for Taylor to come back. Blake saw her close her eyes and carefully climbed up on the bed with her. Tori felt him lie on his side next to her and gently laid his arm across her stomach. She opened her eyes and turned her head. They met for a soft, feathered kiss.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Taylor and Eric went back to the hospital and found Tori and Blake sleeping. "Is it okay for them to do that?" Taylor asked the doctor as he crept out of the room.  
  
"I think it's actually helping her," he said. "I just checked her vitals and they're up." Taylor thanked him and carefully went into the room. Eric watched from the door way as Taylor went over to Tori and took her left hand and slipped the ring back on. Tori opened her eyes slightly and smiled at Taylor.  
  
"Thank you Taylor," she whispered. Taylor smiled at her and held her hand. "You saved me. . ." she said as her eyes drifted shut again. Taylor kissed her cheek and gave her one last look before she and Eric headed back to the hotel.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Taylor fell asleep in the car as they drove back to hotel. Eric lifted her out and let her lean on him as they made their way up to their room. Taylor sluggishly changed into her pajamas and lay down. Eric called Wes and filled him in on what was going on before he settled in.  
  
"What did he say?" Taylor asked as he sat in the end of the bed.  
  
"He said that things are much better when I'm gone," he said smiling a little. "He's such a wise ass."  
  
"Well, I hope he knows I'm not letting him get away with paying for this," Taylor said as she laid on her side. Eric edged his way up until he was lying down next to her.  
  
"I said that too, but he won't hear of it. He's so stubborn sometimes."  
  
"I guess he's picking up on a few of your bad habits," Taylor said. His face broadened into a wide smile, but he quickly straightened it- his jaw was still a little swollen and it hurt. Taylor's face softened. "I'm sorry I did that," she said as she brought her hand up to gently touch it.  
  
He flinched a little as she touched the sensitive skin. Taylor slowly brought her lips to rest on the injured area, then moving them down his jaw until she reached his neck. Eric closed his eyes as her lips massaged the skin. She stopped when she reached the top part of his t-shirt and looked back up at him.  
  
They both saw a question in the eyes that stared back at them and they knew the answer.  
  
"I want you to know something," she said. He looked into her eyes and placed a hand on her cheek. "I haven't done this in a long time," she said. He moved his hand from her face and traced it down her shoulder and rested it on her hip.  
  
"I haven't either. . . so we'll take it slow," he said as he kissed her neck and felt her move his hand to her breast. He stopped and looked to her smiling face.  
  
"I hate waiting," she said with a devilish smile on her face. Eric needed little encouragement and removed her shirt. He stared down at her exposed breasts and felt himself getting hot all over. He pulled his off and Taylor felt her hunger for him rise. His chiseled body leaned down onto her and they kissed with such passion that they thought they would explode right then. They made quick work of the rest of their clothes and continued to kiss furiously as their hands roamed.  
  
Their skin tingled as they continued to touch and kiss, until they couldn't take it anymore. Eric climbed on top of her and entered her in one quick thrust. Taylor arched her back as she felt him enter her. She had only had sex with one other person, but already Eric was making her feel better than her other partner ever had.  
  
Eric kissed her neck and down to her breasts as he slowly moved in and out of her. "I- love- you- Taylor," he said between breaths. No one had ever made him feel this good before. Both he and Taylor felt a connection that they hadn't felt before as the continued to make love.  
  
Taylor ran her fingers through his hair and kissed the side of his neck as he buried his head into her shoulder. She felt herself losing control until at last she felt herself release. A deep moan escaped her throat as Eric continued until he felt himself explode into her.  
  
They lay there, panting for a few minutes. Taylor placed her hand on his head and kissed it softly. "I love you," she breathed out. Eric kissed her shoulder and rolled off of her so she was resting in his arms.  
  
"That was amazing," he said, still trying to catch his breath. He kissed her sweaty brow and pulled her closer.  
  
"For once I agree with you," she said smirking up at him. He looked at her and brushed her hair away from her face.  
  
"I'm so glad I gave you that ticket." Taylor hit him lightly on the chest. "I love you Earhardt."  
  
Taylor let out a contented sigh and cuddled closer to his warm body. 


	12. homecoming

"How wonderful life is, while you're in the world," Tori sang just above a whisper as she slowly ran her fingers along Blake's arm that lay across her middle. She had been awake for a little while and just watched him sleep. He had made her feel better than she had in a long time. She slowly leaned closer to him and kissed his lips until she felt him respond gently.  
  
His eyes opened and he looked at her. Her face looked flushed, but she wore the sweet smile he had fallen in love with. "Good morning," he said kissing her cheek. "How do you feel?" Tori took a deep breath.  
  
"Pretty much the same as I did yesterday- except I feel a little warm," she said swallowing. Blake sat up and placed a hand on her forehead.  
  
"You do feel warmer. Do you want some water?" Tori smiled and nodded her head a little. Blake went and gave her a cup. Tori took a sip of the cool liquid and smiled. Blake couldn't help but yawn- he hadn't slept very well in the cramped bed. He was afraid he was going to hurt her in some way, so he kept waking up.  
  
"I told you you should have gone home," she said grinning. Blake smiled and sat in the chair that had become like home to him over the last few days. "Go ride your bike around the track." Blake's face suddenly turned away from her, and she could see that he was hiding something. "What? Something's wrong," she said.  
  
" I can't ride my bike," he said.  
  
"Why? What happened to it?"  
  
"I, uh, I sold it," he said quietly. Tori's eyes widened.  
  
"Why would you ever sell. . ." she began to say before the thought actually hit her. "You sold it for my board. . ." Blake nodded his head and took her hand.  
  
"I told you I'd do anything for you," he said as he leaned down and kissed her palm. Tori felt tears starting to form again and she cupped her hand on his chin.  
  
"Stop saying shit like that- you're making me cry again," she said with a little laugh. Blake laughed too and turned his head again to rest his lips on her soft palm. Tori smiled again, but then her eyes went wide and she lurched forward couching. Blake shot up like a flash and sat with her, rubbing her back with one hand and pushing the call button with the other.  
  
Tori clung to his shirt and leaned over his shoulder coughing uncontrollably. Her eyes began to water and her muscles tensed. She tried to get her breathing under control but, she could only gasp. Dr. Jones and a nurse ran in and Blake backed away. They laid her down and put an oxygen mask on her while the doctor checked her vitals and took a sample of blood. Tori's breathing slowly returned to normal. As soon as the nurse backed away, Blake went back to her side and stroked her hair gently. Tori looked at him as if to say that she was alright.  
  
"What happened?" he asked the doctor. Dr. Jones took the drop of blood he had taken from Tori and tested it in a kit he had brought with him. His eyes grew very wide and he turned to them with a look of complete shock.  
  
"I've never seen anything like this," he said as he went over to Tori and removed her mask. "From the sample I just took, it appears that the new marrow has been accepted. . . I've never heard of anyone recovering this fast." Tori looked at him with an equal look of shock. "The coughing spells, and occasional nausea should pass within the week. We'll have to do another test, but it appears that you'll fully recover," he said smiling.  
  
More nurses came in and changed Tori's I.V. and gave her something to help with the pain in her muscles. The doctor just looked at Tori and smiled. "I'll be back with the official results as soon as I can."  
  
As soon as he left, Blake held her in his arms. Tears of joy fell from his eyes. Tori was getting tired from the muscle relaxant they had given her, but she managed to wrap one of her arms around his back and she kissed his neck.  
  
"Is there anything you need me to do?" Blake asked as they pulled away.  
  
"I need you to get my sister," she said before her eyes drifted closed. Blake kissed her forehead and covered her with a blanket.  
  
He crept out of the room and went in search of the Yellow Eagle Ranger.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Eric was woken up by a slight chill creeping over his naked body. The bed sheet had made its way down until it rested just below his navel. He shivered slightly and looked over to the pile of sheets and bedding that were gathered around the figure lying next to him. He smiled and pulled at the comforter, causing Taylor to wake up a little. She pulled it back.  
  
"I'm cold- let me sleep," she said half mocking him. Eric heard the small challenge in her tone and pulled on the cover harder, pulling it off her completely. Taylor cringed as she lay naked under the thin sheets. Eric smiled triumphantly and settled in. 'Two can play at this game,' she said to herself.  
  
"C'mon Meyers- I'm so cold," she said in her best 'damsel in distress' voice. Eric began to laugh. "I'm serious!" she said giggling a little as she turned to face him. Her face fell when she saw the bruise on his face. "Oh my- Eric," she said as she reached out to touch his face. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"Actually it kills," he said. He reached his hand up and covered hers. "But I'll live."  
  
Taylor felt so bad for hitting him. "I guess all that kissing didn't help it." Eric gave her a small smile and he felt her shiver.  
  
"You really are cold." She nodded. "I guess I'm just going to have to keep you warm," he said as he moved closer to her. Their bodies met and they both let out sighs of pleasure as they felt their bare skin touch. Eric drew the cover over them and Taylor settled into his arms with her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Much better," she said as her eyes closed. Eric ran his hand down her torso until he came to her thighs and began to massage them gently. "We shouldn't," she said as she kissed his chest  
  
"Why not? he asked as he brought her face to him. He kissed her gently. Taylor felt him wince a little.  
  
"That's why," she said matter of factly. "Plus I need to get over and see how Tori is." As if on cue, her cell phone began to ring. She grabbed the cover and quickly got up to wrap it around herself.  
  
"Taylor!" Eric cried as the cold air hit him again. She grabbed her phone laughing. Eric saw her face fall and then light up like he had never seen before. She hung up and jumped on top of Eric.  
  
"Tori's okay! The doc said the marrow took and she's going to be okay!" She cried as she covered Eric's lips with hers, forgetting about his injury. Apparently he did too, as he kissed her back. "I have to go see her!" she cried jumping off him to get ready.  
  
Eric shivered. "Taylor! The blanket!"  
  
((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The hospital room was filled when Taylor and Eric arrived. Tori was sitting up with a smile on her lips. Their eyes met and Taylor flew across the room and grabbed her in a hug. The guys decided to leave them alone.  
  
"Thank God," Taylor whispered. Tori felt her shake a little and pulled away.  
  
"Taylor? What's wrong?" Taylor gave her a teary smile.  
  
"Nothing- I'm just so happy you're going to be alright," she said as she took a seat. "I promise you Tori- I'm not going to leave you ever again. After I get back to the base, I have a few loose ends to tie up, but then I'll be home for good," she said wiping her eyes.  
  
"Taylor, I can't ask you to do that," Tori said.  
  
"No- I already spoke to my commanding officer, and he's letting me go. . . besides, I already achieved what I wanted to. I found the Animarium."  
  
Tori let out a small laugh. "I remember that's all you would talk about when we were young. Mum used to tell that story over and over. . ."  
  
"What about that book on Hawaiian folklore? You would always carry that thing around. . ."  
  
Both were quiet. Neither one of them had really spoken about their mother since she died. "I miss her," Tori said softly. Taylor rubbed her hand.  
  
"I miss her too Tor, but at least I still have you," Taylor said. Tori smiled.  
  
"You saved me Taylor. . ." she trailed off and wiped away a tear. "And what I said before, about you not knowing me- I didn't mean it."  
  
"I know you didn't, but it's true. I should have stuck around, but I didn't, and I almost lost you. . ." she said as her eyes now spilled over. Tori grabbed her hand.  
  
"You don't always have to be the strong one. Other people care about you," Tori said. Taylor gave her a small smile. "You just have to let them in."  
  
"When did you get so smart?" Taylor asked.  
  
"I've always been smart- you've just been too busy to notice," she said grinning. Taylor stood and gave her a hug.  
  
"Not busy anymore little one," Taylor whispered into her ear.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
A week later, Tori was released from the hospital. The doctors were amazed at how quickly she took to the treatment. A bit of her strength had returned, and Dr. Jones decided that she was well enough to go home, but would need to go in for routine checkups until it was determined that all the cancer was gone.  
  
Taylor drove Eric's SUV to pick her up, while the guys were getting her apartment ready. Blake was rushing around trying to make everything perfect.  
  
"Dude- chill," Dustin said as he plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Yeah bro, she'll be here any minute, so sit back and relax," Hunter added as Blake looked out the window for the car.  
  
Shane sat with Eric. "So what'll happen once you get back to Silver Hills?" Shane asked.  
  
"I'll go back to work of course. I've been gone long enough, but I must say I've enjoyed the vacation," Eric replied. Shane tried to stifle a laugh, but couldn't control himself.  
  
"I bet you've enjoyed it considering that little mark on your neck!" he said as he exploded with laughter. Eric's face turned red. He got up and looked in a mirror that was in the hallway. Sure enough, a small hickey was placed on the left side of his neck.  
  
'Oh she's gonna get it,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Wait- you and Taylor?" Cam asked in disbelief.  
  
"I think it's safe to say that," Eric replied. Cam's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Wow," was all Cam could say. Eric was about to reply when Blake signaled that the girls were back. He went and opened the door as Tori walked in with Taylor's help. Blake instantly took her in his arms. Tori smiled and then did the rounds of hugging everyone else.  
  
The last two weeks she had been in bed, and now she was able to hug her friends like she wanted to. Much of the afternoon was spent sitting around; talking about nothing in particular- just like it had been before. Tori cuddled into Blake who had his arm around her and let out a yawn.  
  
The guys took it as their cue to leave so Tori could rest. Taylor and Eric, and Blake stayed behind though. Tori got up and headed for the kitchen, with Eric going to help her. Blake was thankful for that- he had wanted to talk to Taylor alone.  
  
She could see that he was contemplating something that was making him very nervous. "Taylor, I need to ask you something," he said quietly. She nodded her head for him to continue. Blake scratched the back of his head and took a deep breath, "I love Tori- more than anything. And after this whole thing, I came to realize that I don't ever want to leave her. . . I guess what I'm trying to say is. . . well, would you give me permission to marry your sister?"  
  
For the first time in her life, Taylor was speechless. She stared at him and couldn't believe what was going on. She knew he was sincere in his words, and she knew also that her sister was madly in love with him. How could she say no? She cleared her throat.  
  
"Marry her?" she asked. Blake nodded his head nervously. "you guys are pretty young," she said running her hand through her hair. Blake instantly felt his heart sink. He knew Taylor was the only family Tori had, so he knew if she said no, it would be disastrous for both of them.  
  
Taylor thought about her answer. Her baby sister? Married to someone Taylor just met? It didn't seem real. But she had seen Blake with Tori over the last few weeks, and had seen the care, and love he had shown her- the kind of love that will last.  
  
"Yes," she finally said. Blake raised his eyes with a look of shock on his face.  
  
"Yes? You said yes right?" he asked again. Taylor nodded her head smiling. Blake nearly dove across the room and grabbed her in a hug. "Thank you," he said.  
  
Tori and Eric came out of the kitchen and stopped when they saw Taylor and Blake. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?" Eric said. Blake released her and looked back at Eric.  
  
"I was just, uh," Blake stuttered as Eric's eyes bore into him. Taylor let out a small laugh.  
  
"One- he was giving me a hug, and Two- when did I become your girlfriend?" she said standing up. A huge smirk was on her face. Tori went and sat on the couch where Blake had returned. Eric walked right up to Taylor, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him.  
  
Her eyes shot wide open and he kissed her hard. Taylor felt herself go weak, and settled into his grip. He pulled away, leaving her a little dazed. Tori was in shock- she had never seen ANYONE do anything like that to Taylor. Taylor looked at Eric's grinning face and brought her hand back- it looked like she was going to punch him again.  
  
"Oh this isn't good," Tori said to Blake. They watched as her hand reached behind his head and she pulled him in this time. Tori's mouth fell wide open. Taylor pulled away and gently hit Eric's arm.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Just to make sure you can handle my abusive nature," she replied kissing him lightly. Tori was still in shock. Taylor turned to her and smiled. "What? You're the one that said I should let people in, so I am," she said turning back to Eric.  
  
Tori's mouth closed and she bit her lip. "Sorry," she said shyly. Taylor went and hugged her.  
  
"We're going to go and let you rest. I'll call you later," Taylor said. Tori smiled and watched them leave. They hopped in the SUV and drove off, leaving Tori and Blake alone.  
  
Tori put her feet up on the couch and laid down so her head was resting in Blake's lap. The scene was identical to the one where they had first told their true feelings. Blake gently ran his fingers through her hair and saw her eyes drift shut. Tori sighed contently.  
  
"I'm so glad to be home," she said softly. Blake smiled and put his other hand on her midsection. Tori took it in both of hers and gently began running her nails along it gently. Blake knew this was the right time.  
  
"Tor?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm," she replied as his fingers continued to run through her hair.  
  
"You know I love you," he asked. Tori opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
"I love you too Blake," she said softly. Her hands gripped his a little tighter.  
  
Blake looked down at her and placed his hand on her cheek. "Will you marry me?" he asked softly. Tori's eyes widened and her grip loosened. She raised herself up and took his face in her hands.  
  
"Of course I will," she said sincerely. They leaned in and for the first time in weeks, Tori felt her strength returning to her limbs. They pulled away and held each other for a long time. Tori kissed his neck as she turned back to him. "I love you," she said. Blake ran his hand along her arm.  
  
"You have no idea how happy you've made me," he said as he kissed her. His lips moved from hers, to her cheek, and then down to her neck and shoulder. "I promise I'll get you a ring."  
  
Tori brought his face back to hers. "I don't need a ring. . . you've already given me so much," she said kissing him again. Blake pulled away and stood up, offering his hand to her. "What are you doing?" she asked as she stood. Blake didn't say anything as he grabbed her in his arms and held her close to him.  
  
"I just want to hold you," he said. Tori smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. They hadn't been able to do this in weeks. Her head rested perfectly into the crook of his neck and shoulder. She breathed in his scent and felt his lips on her forehead.  
  
"Blake," she breathed. He kissed her again, and felt her hands begin to roam his back. "I missed you," she said. Blake knew what she meant, and brought her face to his, kissing her gently.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you. . ." he said. He wanted her more than he could have ever imagined, but he didn't want to do anything that could cause her harm.  
  
Tori smiled. "I love you so much right now," she said as she laid kisses along his face. "Let me show you," she said as she met his lips again. Their mouths parted and their tongues danced. Tori's hands roamed his back and he ran his fingers through her hair. After a few minutes, they had to release for air.  
  
Blake picked her up and brought back to the bedroom. Once there, they took their time removing each other's clothes- taking in everything about one another. Tori's fingers traced his chest, while Blake ran his hands over her shoulders, kissing them as he moved to her mouth.  
  
They made their way onto the bed and continued to explore each other until they couldn't fight their yearning anymore. They lay on their sides and held each other closely. Blake slowly entered her, and Tori accepted him fully. They slowly rolled until Tori was lying on him, slowly moving her hips in a steady rhythm.  
  
Blake's hands rested on her hips and he gently moved her up and down on him. They went slowly at first, but Blake sped up the pace as he felt himself beginning to reach his climax. Tori too was very close, and just as Blake released Tori felt hers. They were panting and sweating more than they had before. Blake held her to him, never wanting to let her go.  
  
Tori gently kissed him and then lay her head down on his chest. Blake ran his fingers over her glistening back and felt her entire body relax. He smiled when she laid a small kiss on his chest. She rolled herself off of him and almost immediately fell asleep. She was still weak, but felt better than she had in a long time.  
  
Blake rolled on his side so he could look at her. She gave him one last smile before closing her eyes. He couldn't believe that Tori- his Tori- was back here with him, safe at last. He moved closer and put his arm loosely over her. With a finally kiss on the cheek, he too closed his eyes and held his future wife close. 


	13. a new day

"So what was with the Public Display of Affection?" Taylor asked as they walked into their hotel room. Eric shut the door behind him and turned to her.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," he said. Taylor crossed her arms.  
  
"Well, if you won't let me hug my future brother in law, then I think we may have a problem," she responded. Eric paused for a minute.  
  
"Wait- they're getting married?" he asked. Taylor nodded her head.  
  
"He asked my permission. It was actually kind of sweet," she said reaching for her cell phone. "That's weird," she said as she looked at the screen. "Wes called me." Eric grabbed his phone and looked.  
  
"Me too- something's up," he said as he dialed Wes's number. Taylor sat on the bed and waited. Eric didn't say much, but nodded his head and agreed a lot. After a few minutes, he hung up and turned to Taylor with a down look on his face. "I need to get back. Apparently there's a situation at BioLab that they need me for," he said. He lowered his head a little and looked at Taylor.  
  
"When do you leave?" she asked. She was going to stay in Blue Bay Harbor until she was sure Tori was alright. Eric began to walk over to her, but brushed past her to gather his things.  
  
"Now," he said softly. Taylor watched as he gathered his things without another word- virtually ignoring her. "Wes said you can stay here as long as you need to," he said as he made his way for the door. Taylor grabbed his arm and hauled him back to her.  
  
"So you're just going to leave without so much as a goodbye to me?" she asked angrily. He looked into her pale blue eyes that had now started to gather tears. "Not fifteen minutes ago you called me your girlfriend and now you're acting like nothing ever happened between us! Christ Eric, you told me you loved me and now you're acting like-"  
  
Eric dropped his bag and pulled her in for a searing kiss. Taylor was frozen to the spot, not knowing what to do or think about what was happening. He pulled away and looked her dead in the eye.  
  
"Taylor, I do love you. I have since that night on the Animarium, and I know I always will- please don't ever doubt that," he said as he placed a hand on her cheek.  
  
"Then why are you acting like such a dick to me?" she asked trying to hold back her tears. Eric saw the look of hurt in her eyes. The only time he had ever seen her cry was when she was talking about Tori, or worrying about her. . . now he had pushed her to the breaking point. He felt his heart rip open when he saw a single tear roll down her cheek.  
  
He pulled her into a hug and ran his hand over her back. "I'm sorry Taylor. I'm so sorry," he whispered. He knew that everyone she had been close to left her- her mother, father, and she almost lost her sister- he couldn't do this to her. "I didn't want to drag it out. . . I didn't want something like this to happen."  
  
Taylor hugged him back "You have to go and help Wes- I know that and I'm fine with it. . . just don't walk out on me okay?" she whispered. Eric turned and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I promise I'll never walk out on you," he said. Taylor pulled away and they met for a soft, tender kiss. "I'll call you later," he said as he backed out.  
  
"Be careful Meyers. . . I love you," she said. Eric ran back to her and grabbed her once more, kissing her passionately.  
  
"I love you too Earhardt," he said when they parted. He walked to the door and paused when he placed his hand on the doorknob. "Tell Tori I said congratulations," he said.  
  
"I will," she replied. With that, he was gone. Taylor walked over to the bed and fell back onto it. She smiled when she inhaled- the bed spelled of both she and Eric. She leaned over and grabbed his pillow and held it close to her chest.  
  
((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori woke up in her own bed, warm and safe at last. She could feel Blake's steady breathing on her neck. His arm was wrapped around her, holding her naked body to his. She sighed contently and brought his hand to her mouth, laying small kisses on his fingertips.  
  
Blake's eyes opened to a forest of long blonde hair. He smiled as he felt Tori's lips on his hand. He took the hand and gently caressed her face. She turned slowly so she was facing him.  
  
"Good morning," she said, closing her eyes again. Blake smiled and pulled her in closer.  
  
"Morning Blondie," he said. Tori opened her yes and they kissed gently. He smoothed back a piece of hair that had fallen in her eyes. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Better than yesterday, with the exception of being a little tired this morning," she kissed him. "But I'm not complaining," she said grinning. Blake began to rub small circles in her back, making her let out soft moans.  
  
"So what do you want to do today?" he asked.  
  
"I think I'd be completely happy if we just stayed here like this forever," she said putting her head right next to his.  
  
Blake laughed a little. "I think we'll have plenty of time to do that while you recuperate. . . plus once we're married. . ." he trailed off as he began kissing her neck, making his way down her chest. Tori closed her eyes in anticipation as he moved to the top of her breast, but then made his way back to her face.  
  
"Hmm, I love you Blake," she breathed. "I can't wait to tell the others. . ."  
  
"Wait- run that by me again," Dustin said with a huge grin on his face. They were all at the academy sitting out in the sun. Tori had wanted to make that their first stop so she could see Sensei. Everyone was gathered by the lake, sitting on the warm sand.  
  
Tori was sitting between Blake's legs and leaned back into him. "I said we're getting married," Tori repeated. Dustin, along with Cam, Shane, and Hunter, began to congratulate them. The happy couple returned to their seats and just enjoyed their afternoon with their friends.  
  
"so when is all this happening?" Hunter asked. Blake shook his shoulders.  
  
"not sure. We really haven't thought about it yet," he said.  
  
"I have to check with Taylor and see when she has leave," Tori put in. Just then Taylor came walking around the corner of the temple. "Hey! We were just talking about you,'' she said as Taylor sat beside her. Taylor looked to Tori and gave her a half smile.  
  
"hey. You alright?" Cam asked her. Taylor nodded her head.  
  
"yeah Cam, I'm fine," she said. "So how are you feeling Tor?" she asked to changed the subject.  
  
"I'm great. I honestly haven't felt this good in a long time," Tori said. "I have an appointment next week, and if that goes the way it should, I'll be back on the waves in no time." Taylor shook her head.  
  
"Surfing. . . oh man," she said putting her head down. Shane knew what Taylor was thinking.  
  
"C'mon Taylor, you know you want to," he said. Taylor shot him a death glare. "Why not? You can show off to you're little boyfriend! Where is he anyway?" Taylor sighed.  
  
"He had to go back to Silver Hills. Something came up and he left this morning," she said looking down. Tori leaned over and put her arm around her,  
  
"I think Shane's right," she said. Blake helped her get to her feet. Taylor gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Tori-" she began.  
  
"No buts. C'mon."  
  
A few minutes later everyone was gathered at the beach. Taylor wore a pair of Tori's spare swimming trunks and a tankini style top. "I don't know how you talked me into this," Taylor said to her little sister.  
  
"Hey- you always said that watching me surf made you happy, and since I can't right now, you'll just have to get out there yourself," she said handing her her board.  
  
"Tori- the last time I surfed I was 10, and I believe that's when I decided NOT to be a surfer," she protested.  
  
"Please?" Tori asked with her bottom lip stuck out. "For me?" Taylor gave her a sideways glance and picked up the board.  
  
"I'll get you for this Victoria," she said. Tori gave her an evil look as Taylor ran down the beach into the water.  
  
Taylor paddled out and looked out at the open water. Tori was right- she was feeling better. . . she felt her mother's presence all around her and smiled when she saw a good swell coming in. She turned the board and looked at the beach. She saw Tori and her friends staring, waiting for her to come back. Taylor looked behind her and saw 'Maniloa' on the tail. Instantly she thought of her mother. 'Please don't let me wipe out,' she thought to herself.  
  
The wave came and Taylor rode it as best she could. The guys all watched as she went on the out rim of a small curl, but then she turned back out and road the flat end back to shore. Tori ran as best she could to Taylor as she came out of the water. Tori hugged her.  
  
"You should keep up with it," Tori said. Taylor pulled away.  
  
"I think I'll leave the water to you," se said as they walked backup to the others. They all had similar responses to Taylor's surfing as Tori did. Taylor took it in stride and followed Tori back to her van. Blake rode with Hunter back to Tori's apartment at Taylor's request. She needed to talk to Tori.  
  
Taylor put the board in the van and looked at Tori who was standing with her arms crossed. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked. Taylor grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you would mind me sticking around here for awhile- you know, help you out with everything. . . wedding stuff and what not." Tori smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Tay, I would love for you to stay here, but the wedding isn't going to happen for a while, I don't think. I mean I have medical bills to pay, Blake needs a new bike-"  
  
"Whoa whoa- why does he need a new bike? He shouldn't be worrying about shit like that when you need money," Taylor interrupted. Tori shook her head.  
  
"He sold his bike for my board. Once he gets a new one, he can start racing again. . . it'll help- a lot." There was silence for a little while. "How long do you plan on staying for?"  
  
"Until you're better." Tori smiled at her.  
  
"C'mon. Let's get going."  
  
((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Hello?" Taylor answered her phone much later that evening.  
  
"Hey," Eric said on the other end. Taylor's face instantly broke out into a smile. "How's Tori?"  
  
"She's doing much better. She has an appointment next week and then they should know if she's in the clear. What's going on over there? Sounds like a party or something." Taylor could hear music and lots of people talking.  
  
Eric was at the Collins Mansion, and yes there was a party going on. . . "I'm at Wes'. . . they're having a dinner function. The second I reached Wes' office at the lab, he threw me in a suit and said he had big news. I guess the thing they needed me to take care of fixed itself about twenty minutes after I got here," he said sadly.  
  
Taylor didn't know what to say. "So, um, what's this big news Wes had to tell you?" she said trying to sound interested. She was more annoyed that he had driven all the way home for no reason. She heard Eric laugh a little on the other end.  
  
"He's getting married." The line was silent for a moment.  
  
"Who? I thought he said he wouldn't marry anyone but Jen," Taylor said.  
  
"That's the big news- it is Jen. My guess is that Trip, or Katie, or someone in the future sent her back. She said that she was here for good and the next thing you know, they're getting married in a month."  
Taylor was again in shock. She had liked Jen from the beginning, but she never thought she would see her again. They shared similar interests as far as military strategies and other things of that nature went.  
  
"That's great Eric. Tell Wes I'm really happy for him. . . and Jen." She heard some laughter nearing him. "I should probably let you get back to the party."  
  
"I just wanted to call and see if you knew when you were coming home," he said moving away from the noise.  
  
"I was planning on staying here until after Tori's appointment next week, then after that I have to get back to the base to get things settled there. I probably won't make it back to Turtle Cove for another month anyway. . ." she trailed off.  
  
"What about you spent a few days here before you head back to the base?" Taylor sighed and edged her way up on the bed.  
  
"I miss you Meyers," she said softly. "I may have to take you up on that."  
  
Eric grinned. "I'll wait till then." Eric heard Wes calling his name. "The prince is beckoning me," he said loftily. Taylor laughed a little.  
  
"I'll talk to you soon then. . . goodnight Eric," she said.  
  
"Love you," he said quietly. Taylor was in her own little dream world whenever he uttered those words to her- like she was on cloud nine.  
  
"Love you," she said back. They both smiled and hung up.  
  
Wes and Jen walked up to Eric as he finished his conversation. Jen leaned into Wes. "Who's he talking to?" she asked.  
  
Wes smiled. "I do believe a certain yellow ranger we encountered." He said as they reached him.  
  
"Did I hear right? Did you just tell someone you loved them?" Jen asked Eric. He gave her a small smile.  
  
"Yes Lieutenant Scotts. You did. And yes it was Taylor," he said looking to Wes. Wes and Jen both got a goofy grin on their faces. "You guys make me sick," he said laughing.  
  
"Well where is she? I really would like to see her again," Jen asked. Eric then began to walk back into the house, telling Jen and Wes about his adventure to Blue Bay Harbor, and about the other Rangers. 


	14. sisters

"What if it didn't work?" Blake asked nervously as he waited with Tori and Taylor in the doctor's office. The week had passed quickly, and now they were anxiously awaiting the news.  
  
Tori turned to him and kissed his cheek. "I feel so much better. . . I don't see how it couldn't have."  
  
Taylor was staring out the window with her arms wrapped around her. All her fears were realized while in Blue Bay Harbor. She feared more than anything loosing Tori- the only family she had left in the world as far as she was concerned. She always hated her father for not allowing her to see Tori. He could never get over the fact that he and her mother had divorced and that she had remarried. After he walked out on Taylor, she shut herself away from everyone.  
  
She turned and looked at Tori- she had her head rested against Blake's shoulder. She smiled and prayed that the results would show positive results. Dr. Jones came in and sat next to Tori on a stool.  
  
"Alright Miss Hanson," he said taking a deep breath. "I've gone over this three times and each time the results are clear as crystal- there is no trace of cancer anywhere in your body." Tori's face lit up and Blake kissed her forehead. Taylor let out a huge breath she was holding and placed her head in her hands.  
  
'Thank you,' she said to the sky.  
  
"I've never seen anyone recover this quickly," the doctor said. "It's really remarkable Tori. I'm so happy for you," he said. Tori got up and gave him a hug.  
  
"Thank you so much- for everything," she whispered. They parted and he left her with some after care instructions before he left. As soon as he left, Taylor descended upon Tori in a fit of tears. Tori too was crying outright. "Thank you Taylor for saving me." Taylor then began to cry more. Tori was alright. . .  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
After they had left the hospital, Tori and Blake went to the academy to tell everyone the good news. Taylor on the other hand went back to her hotel room.  
  
Tori was alright. . . everything was going right in her little sister's life at last. There were only a few things missing from the picture- and she knew what she would have to do.  
  
She reached into her bag and pulled out a small box- inside was the same picture Tori had of she and her, as well as one of her mother. . . she never went anywhere without them. She reached around and found what she was looking for- a key to a safe deposit box at the Bank in Blue Bay Harbor.  
  
After her mother passed away, Taylor was given all of her mother's valuables because Tori wasn't yet of legal age. Now that she was, Taylor knew what she had to give her. She made her way over to the bank, entered the safe room, and took out a small wooden box that was inside. After returning the key, she went back to her room and opened the contents.  
  
Inside were two small velvet boxes, and two bond checks. Taylor recognized the bonds- she and Tori had been given them when they were born. She took hers and placed it in her pocket- she would be using it shortly. She then opened the two boxes- each of them contained a beautiful ring. The first was from when her mother had married her father- it was silver with a single diamond set in the center. The other was also silver, but there was a sapphire in the center, with two small diamonds on either side of it.  
  
She took out the diamond and placed it on her right ring finger. She remembered when she was little, she always would think it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. . . maybe someday she would be able to wear it on her left hand instead. . .  
  
She placed the ring back in the box and took the other one. She smiled as she though of the look on her sister, and her future brother in law's faces when she gave them her little surprises. Picking up her cell phone and a phone book, she turned to the sporting goods section and found the name of a bike dealer. . . (((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Alright- thank you so much," Taylor said as she hung up her cell phone. She had just walked out to the beach were Blake and Tori were sitting with the others. It was later in the day, and the sun was getting low.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" Tori asked. Taylor stood and looked out at the water.  
  
"You'll find out tomorrow," she said with a smirk on her face. Tori and the others all looked at her and had to smile- they knew she was up to something. "Blake? Could I talk to you for a second?" she asked. Blake got up and followed her away from the others. She stopped and handed him the ring box.  
  
"What's this?" he asked a he opened it. Taylor didn't say anything and watched his eyes go wide.  
  
"It was our mother's when she married Tor's dad," Taylor said. He looked up at her, still unable to speak. She then reached into her pocket and handed him a piece of paper. He opened it and again, it seemed as though his eyes were bugging out of his head. He looked down at a receipt for a new, top of the line 250 bike.  
  
"Taylor, I, I can't accept this," he said handing it back to her. She pushed his hand back.  
  
"Yes you can. Tori told me what you did, and lets just call this is an engagement gift." Blake looked at the paper again and smiled as wide as he could. "It'll be delivered to your house tomorrow." Blake enveloped her in a tight hug.  
  
"Thank you so much Taylor," he said as he pulled away. "Now that I have this," he said holding up the ring, "I can do this right."  
  
"What do you think they're doing?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Well, you can ask them yourself," Cam said as he saw them walking back. Blake stopped in front of Tori and helped her to her feet.  
  
"What are you-" she stopped as she saw him get down on his knee and open the box Taylor had given her. Tears sprung in her eyes, as she turned to Taylor with a questioning look in her eyes. Taylor smiled back and nodded her head in answer. Tori looked down and saw her mother's ring.  
  
"Tori, will you marry me?" he asked. Tori gave him a teary smile.  
  
"Yes," she said again. This time their friends and family were all there cheering them on as Blake placed the cool band on her finger. Blake stood up and kissed her fully on the lips. Taylor stood back and watched as they held each other. Suddenly she felt very lonely, and found herself missing Eric.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Tori running over to her and grabbing her in a tight hug. "You are the greatest sister I could ever ask for," she said. Taylor pulled away and looked at Tori. She was glowing with joy. "Blake told me what you did for him and I know how you did it," she said. Taylor pulled out another piece of paper and handed it to Tori.  
  
"I got yours too," she said handing her the bond. Tori looked at it and hugged Taylor again.  
  
"I love you so much Taylor," she said hugging her again.  
  
"I love you too Tori- never forget that."  
  
((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Later that night, Tori lay awake in bed staring at her ring. Blake lingered in the doorway in his boxers watching her. Today had been one of the greatest in his life- Tori was fine, she had agreed to be his wife (again) and he had received a great gift from Taylor. Everything was right in the world. He looked at her lying there in one of his oversized Motocross shirts and thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
  
"You shouldn't lurk in doorways," she said, not taking her eyes off her finger. He smiled and made his way over to the bed. As soon as he lay down, she placed her head on his chest and held him close.  
  
"It looks beautiful on you," he said taking her left hand and kissing it. Tori sighed and snuggled closer to him.  
  
"I never thought I'd see this again- let alone wear it," she whispered. Blake kissed her temple and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Would she have like me?" he asked. Tori looked to him and smiled.  
  
"Yes- she would have loved you. . . my dad would have too," she said. "I wish they were here." Blake felt her tighten herself around him.  
  
"I know- I wish mine were too. . . I know they would have loved you as much as I do," he said. They were both silent for a while, holding each other.  
  
"They are here Blake. They'll always be with us as long as we keep them," Tori whispered at last. Blake smiled and turned to kiss her sweet lips. Tori's eyes closed and Blake reached a hand to her cheek. He pulled away and turned off the light on the nightstand.  
  
"You're right Tor- they will be," he said as he pulled her to him. They met for one final kiss before sleep took them.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"She wants me to what?" Taylor asked Eric in disbelief. He had called her when she got back to the hotel.  
  
"Jen wants you to be her maid of honor," he repeated. "I mean, she says you guys have so much in common, and since I'm Wes' best man she thought it would be a good idea. . ."  
  
"Who else is in the wedding?" she asked sipping her water.  
  
"Alyssa, Cole, Carter and Dana Greyson, and Kelsey and Ryan Mitchell. They were all rangers too. I guess they helped them out a while back and they've all been friends since."  
  
Taylor lay on her bed in her Air Force sweats. "When is all this happening again?" she asked.  
  
"They moved it ahead- it's in two weeks," he said.  
  
"Two weeks! Are you serious! I need a dress, a gift for them, a ride back-"  
  
"Easy Earhardt," Eric said cutting her off. "The dress is already here, all you need to do is get it fitted. I got them a gift, and it can be from the two of us. As far as a ride back, I was thinking of coming to get you tomorrow," he said smiling.  
  
Taylor sat up. "You're coming here tomorrow?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I figured everything here is okay and if Tori's okay for now, I can come get you tomorrow night, and we'll leave the day after. . . I haven't been able to sleep you know," he said.  
  
Taylor smiled. "Are you getting all sappy on me Myers?" she asked playfully. Eric let out a small laugh.  
  
"Oh God, don't say that- I don't want to turn into Wes. . . but I do miss you Taylor." Taylor blushed.  
  
"Well then it looks like I'll be seeing you tomorrow," she replied.  
  
"Tomorrow then," he said. They hung up and neither of them could sleep that night with the anticipation of seeing each other,  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori woke up late in the morning and saw Blake was gone. She got up and found his motocross gear gone as well. She smiled, got herself ready and headed out to the track.  
  
Sure enough, Blake was riding around. Tori went over and took a seat on a chair that was next to the storm chargers van. She smiled as she saw Blake go whizzing past her and then turn back. He parked the bike and took off his helmet. Tori stood and walked over to him.  
  
Blake grabbed her tightly and kissed her. "So I take it Taylor got the right one?" she asked pulling away. Blake smiled.  
  
"This is incredible! How did she know?" he asked. Tori shrugged her shoulder and kissed his cheek.  
  
Blake got off his bike and sat in the chair with Tori in his lap. "I think she's leaving soon," Tori said leaning on his shoulder. "She told me she was staying until she knew I was better."  
  
"And now that you are you don't want her to go," Blake said. Tori sighed.  
  
"I don't want her to leave me again."  
  
"And I told you I won't," Taylor said peaking out from behind the van. Tori and Blake looked at her surprised.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tori asked hugging her. Taylor sat down.  
  
"Well, I thought I'd come by and see how the bike is. . . not to mention that I needed to talk to you," she said to Tori. Blake took it as a hint and got up from underneath Tori.  
  
"the bike works great Taylor!" he said as he started it up and drove off. Tori watched him with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"don't tell me you're thinking of taking that up now," Taylor said. Tori came out of her trance and looked at Taylor.  
  
"It's pretty fun actually- you and Eric should come down and watch him and Hunter race sometime. . . so what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Eric's coming today and we're leaving tomorrow morning. Some friends of ours are getting married and the wedding got moved up," she said.  
  
"So when are you coming back?" Tori asked, a little afraid of the answer.  
  
"I told you Tori, I'm not going away again- not like before." Tori gave her a small smile.  
  
"You really want to give up the Force?"  
  
"Yes and no," Taylor responded truthfully. "I'm going to miss flying everyday, but I want to be able to get out and just be me for once. Not a ranger, not a Lieutenant- just Taylor."  
  
"No one deserves it more than you Tay," Tori said. "But I will need some help coming up. . . you know- with the wedding."  
  
A large grin spread across her face. "What are big sister's for?" they both laughed and began to plan things as best they could. Blake joined them a little while later, and they decided to head back to the academy.  
  
((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))  
  
"What about this?" Hunter asked. They were all gathered in the sitting room of the academy. Tori and Blake had a calendar in their hands, and they were thinking about a good time to get married.  
  
"We have finals here," Shane said. He took the calendar and looked again. "What about here?"  
  
Tori looked at it. "Shane! That's like three weeks from now!" she said laughing. Shane smiled.  
  
"You're point is?" he said. Blake looked at her.  
  
"I don't think that would be so bad," he said. Taylor stared at him.  
  
"I think you guys are all nuts. I mean it takes months to plan a wedding," she said. She looked at Tori who suddenly had a huge grin on her face. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"Well, I was just thinking that it wouldn't have to be anything HUGE. I mean, we could do it here, couldn't we Cam?" she asked. Cam smiled.  
  
"Absolutely. I think Dad would be honored to perform the ceremony," he said.  
  
"you mean like the ninja ceremony?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Yeah- that would be perfect- I mean we're both ninjas after all," Blake supplied. "Plus we wouldn't have to go and get tuxes and shit- just our uniforms."  
  
Tori leaned over and kissed him softly. "I think that's the greatest idea you've ever had." Blake wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.  
  
"Whoa whoa," Taylor said. "Time out. This is what you really want? Hell if that's the case why not just get married tomorrow?" She paled when she saw Tori's face light up.  
  
"I think that could be arranged easily enough," Tori said grinning. "What do you think?" she asked Blake.  
  
His grip around her got tighter and he kissed her forehead. "I think I need to go find Sensei and you need to get a dress." All the guys were excited, and Tori turned to Taylor to see what she had to say.  
  
Taylor was in shock. She wasn't really serious about this, but if it was what they wanted, she'd help. "Well, I guess we have to go shopping then," she said a little out of breath. Tori ran to her and grabbed her in a tight hug.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"What about this one?" Taylor said as she held up another dress for Tori to look at. Tori looked over- it was a white corset top with a long flowing skirt.  
  
"It's nice," was all she said as she turned back. Taylor sighed and put it back with the other 50 or so ones she had picked out. They were at the mall looking for the 'Tori dress' as Taylor had put it. Taylor knew her sister hated wearing dresses as much as she did, but they had to find one.  
  
Tori looked through the selection of gowns again before she turned back to Taylor. "This is hopeless! I mean- I don't want this huge dress, but I at least want SOMETHING!" Taylor grinned and put her arm around her shoulder.  
  
"This is kind of fun you know," she said grinning. "We missed out on this whole shopping thing together." Tori smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah we did, but now that we have to chance to, I really want to get out of here. I'll just go in my uniform I guess," Tori said putting her head down. Taylor nudged her shoulders.  
  
"No way- we're going to find it if it's the last thing we do." With one more smile, they set off again.  
  
Three stores and many curses later. . .  
  
"Taylor!" Tori shouted. Taylor spun around and looked at what Tori had in her hand. "Well?" she asked. Taylor looked at it, and the look on Tori's face told her that this was the one.  
  
"It's very. . . you," she said, Tori smiled. Taylor held up a pale yellow strapless dress. "What do you think for me?"  
  
Tori gave her an approving nod, and they went to pay for their dresses. 


	15. My HeroMy Angel

Eric pulled into the hotel parking lot and checked in. When he went up to the room, he didn't see Taylor, but heard the shower running. Smiling he set his bag down and headed towards the washroom. He stopped as he saw a pale yellow dress hanging on the back of the door. He knew it wasn't for Jen's wedding- the dresses were more pink. Shrugging his shoulders, he carefully entered the room without a sound.  
  
Taylor ran her fingers through her hair with her eyes closed. Eric carefully took off his clothes and slowly opened the curtain. Taylor felt the curtain open, and immediately went on instinct. She turned around and landed her fist in Eric's stomach. Eric doubled over in pain as he stepped into the shower.  
  
"Eric! What are you doing! I thought you were some goon trying to get me! Are you alright?" she asked. Eric caught his breath.  
  
"Nice to see you too," he said straightening up and looking at her naked form. Taylor blushed slightly and punched him in the arm "Jesus Taylor! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm.  
  
"You scared the shit out of me!" she said.  
  
She was glad to see him, and from what she saw, he was VERY happy to see her. Eric smiled at her and moved to grab her when she turned away. "Oh no you don't," she said. She reached behind her and turned the water temperature up. "You don't think I can forgive you that easy do you?" she asked turning back to him.  
  
Eric placed his hands on her hips and brought her to him. "Come on," he said kissing her shoulders. "I'm sorry I scared you." He kissed her again. "What can I do to make you forgive me?" Taylor closed her eyes as she felt him kiss up her neck and finally reaching her mouth.  
  
"I think I have an idea. . ."  
  
((((((((((((((())))))))))))))  
  
Some time later they emerged from the bathroom and were lying in bed curled up. Taylor had her Air Force shirt on and Eric was in his boxers. "So what time do you want to leave in the morning," Eric said closing his eyes.  
  
"Um. . . we may have a little problem with leaving tomorrow," she said sheepishly. Eric opened his eyes.  
  
"Is everything alright with Tori? Did something happen?" he asked alarmed.  
  
"She's great. . . she's, um, getting married." Eric took a deep breath.  
  
"Really. . . that's. . . sudden," he said. Taylor smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing- but if that's what they want, then I'm with them 100 percent."  
  
"So I take it, that's what the dress is for?" Taylor nodded her head.  
  
"Yea- they're going to have the ceremony in the morning, so we can leave in the afternoon."  
  
"Into the wonderful world of 'Wes and Jen.' You should see the house. I think Mr. Collins is renovating," he said snuggling closer to her. Taylor sighed and settled in. All this talk about weddings was making her wonder if she would ever get married. . . Eric kissed her cheek before he fell asleep.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"You ready for this?" Hunter asked Blake the next morning. Blake had stayed at the house he and Hunter shared last night- now he was frantically trying to get his uniform on. "Dude- you've done this a million times."  
  
"I know, but for some reason I'm so nervous," he said fumbling with his zipper. "Taylor gave you the ring right? She said she had to pick them up early today." Hunter nodded his head. Blake looked at himself in the mirror one more time and took a deep breath. "Let's go."  
  
((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"he's out there right?" Tori asked. She and Taylor were inside the Temple waiting to be called out. Taylor looked out the window. She saw Blake standing with Hunter on Sensei's right with Shane and Dustin next to them. She looked again and saw Eric standing a little away from them. He looked good enough to eat in his khaki pants and red dress shirt.  
  
Yesterday afternoon had been the most hectic one any of them had ever experienced. After they got the dresses, they went and got flowers, and had somehow managed to find a set of beautiful wedding bands. Everything was ready.  
  
Taylor took a deep breath and turned back to Tori. She couldn't help but stare. "Taylor?" Tori asked when she saw tears in her eyes. Taylor wiped them away.  
  
"I just remember what mum looked like when she married your dad. . . you look beautiful Victoria," she said hugging her gently. Tori pulled away and took Taylor's hand. "She's here- I can feel it." Tori smiled through her tears and heard their signal to exit. Taylor handed Tori a small bouquet of white roses tipped in blue with four red ones blended in for her parents and Blake's. Taylor picked up her small bouquet and went out first.  
  
The guys all turned when they saw Taylor walk out. Her dress swayed as she walked towards Sensei. Her hair was pulled up all the way in a tight bun. She smiled at the guys and stood next to Sensei. She looked at Eric and locked eyes with him. He just stared at her and smiled. None of them had seen either Tori or Taylor wear a dress in their lives.  
  
Tori came out next and Blake felt his breath leave him. She let out a small smile as their eyes met. She looked like and angel. Her dress was a very pale shade of blue. If you looked at it quickly though, it appeared white- it was sleeveless and showed off Tori's toned arms, and had small blue and white crystals embroidered around the V-neck in the front and back. Her hair was tied back halfway with her curls cascading down her back.  
  
She reached Sensei and Blake. Handing her bouquet to Taylor, she turned back and felt Blake take her hands. Sensei began-  
  
"Today we join Victoria and Blake in marriage. Both have suffered many hardships in their lives, and yet through it all have proven that love, does indeed conquer all. Now, in front of friends," he turned to the guys, " and family," he said looking at Taylor, "they will be bonded. The rings please." Taylor handed Tori Blake's, and Hunter handed Blake Tori's.  
  
"I Blake, take you Victoria to be my wife. I promise to love you and keep you all the days of my life, and in keeping with the ninja code I promise to protect you and our family from all dangers," Blake said as he put the ring on Tori's finger.  
  
"I Victoria, take you Blake to be my husband. I promise to love you and keep you all the days of my life, and in keeping with the ninja code I promise to protect you and our family from all dangers," Tori said as he put the ring on Blake's finger.  
  
They both smiled at each other and held hands tightly. Sensei placed his hand over their joined ones and said a silent prayer. "Let the bond we have created here never be broken. It gives me great pleasure and great pride," he stopped as he was overcome with tears. Tori had been like a daughter to him- now he was giving her away. Holding back his tears he finished. "That I announce you man and wife." He brought his hands together in front of him, and they leaned in and shared the purest kiss they had ever given.  
  
Tori turned and hugged Sensei before she and Blake turned to the others. Taylor handed Tori her bouquet back, and she hugged Tori tightly. . . tears now cascading down their cheeks. Blake and Tori walked into the temple where they stopped as Blake closed the door behind them.  
  
They turned and Tori bit her lip. Blake grinned and grabbed he in a tight hug, laying a hard kiss on her sweet lips. "I love you so much Victoria Bradley," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her into him. Normally Tori would have swatted him for calling her by her full name, but it sounded so good coming from his lips.  
  
She pulled back and looked him u and down- she had seen him in his uniform hundreds of times, but for some reason, he looked more gorgeous than ever. "I'm going to make you very happy, Blake," she said kissing him softly. Blake reached up and touched her face.  
  
"You already have." They met for one last kiss before they headed into the main building for a small brunch that Cam had somehow set up.  
  
((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))  
  
After they had eaten, and talked, everyone went out for pictures. Marah and a few other students had come to help, and were happily snapping away as the happy couple were out by the lake. Tori then called for everyone to get in for a group photo.  
  
"Marah, come on. You're one of us too," Blake said to her. Marah smiled and took her place next to Dustin. They both smiled nervously at each other, but turned as the photo was taken.  
  
After that, one of Tori and Taylor was taken in the same spot where the other picture they had was. They both had tears in their eyes as the flash went off. The rest of the morning and afternoon was spent celebrating. Students came and did demonstrations for them, and Sensei presented them with his gift:  
A small banner with their ranger insignias on it.  
  
"Thank you Sensei," Tori said as she hugged him. The students soon left, and the sun was moving in the sky. Eric looked over to Taylor who was staring out at the lake. She knew it was time to go, but she didn't want to leave- not yet.  
  
Eric got up and walked over to her. "Taylor, we have to get going. I'm sorry," he said leaning down to kiss her. She returned it and gave a small smile as she rose. Eric held her hand as they walked over to Tori and Blake.  
  
"You're leaving already?" Tori asked. Eric and Blake left them alone.  
  
"Yes- but this time I'll only be a car ride away. Plus, I'll be out of a job, so I can come here whenever I want!" Taylor said, trying to sound cheerful. Tori reached out and hugged her. They both stood there for another moment before Blake came up and wrapped his arms around Tori's slim waist, putting his head in the crook of her shoulder and neck. "Go with your husband," Taylor said grinning.  
  
Tori turned and gave Blake a quick kiss and whispered something to him causing him to smile. He walked away. Tori grabbed Taylor's hand and together with Shane, Dustin, Cam, Hunter, and Sensei, made their way out to where Eric had parked the SUV. He was already outside waiting for her. They really had to get going if they were to reach Silver hills before it got dark.  
  
Blake came back out with something wrapped in a black cloth. He offered it to Taylor, and she saw the smiles on everyone's faces. She opened it and found a ninja uniform all in black with a yellow eagle patch on the sleeve. "How did you know about this?" she asked referring to the seal. Tori grinned and looked behind Taylor at Eric.  
  
Taylor turned and smiled at him. "Thank you- all of you," she said turning back and hugging everyone- coming last to Blake, then Tori. "You take good care of her. . . and yourself," she said to him.  
  
"I will- thank you Taylor. . . for everything," he said back. Eric was saying his goodbyes when Taylor at last came to Tori.  
  
They didn't speak as they once again embraced each other. Taylor felt Tori sobbing, and pulled her tighter. "I told you I'll always be here when you need me. . ."  
  
"You promise?" Tori asked back.  
  
"I promise Tori. I'll never leave you again." They stayed like that for a little longer before Taylor felt Tori pull away. They both wiped their eyes. "I love you little one."  
  
"I love you too sis." They both gave a teary smile as Taylor went back to the truck. Eric grabbed Tori in a hug and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for bringing my sister back to me Eric."  
  
"I won't let her get away, don't worry," he said grinning. Tori smiled back and felt Blake next to her. She leaned into him as she watched her sister get into the truck. Eric got in and closed the door. Taylor and Tori didn't take their eyes off each other. "You alright?" he asked placing a hand on her knee. Taylor looked as Blake hugged Tori and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Yeah Eric. I'm fine," she said to him trying to smile. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Let's go home," he said. Tori watched as Taylor drove away. Blake felt her shake slightly and pulled her in closer.  
  
"You okay?" he asked softly. She looked at him and saw the look of love and compassion in his eyes and managed a smile.  
  
"Yeah- I'll be alright." He wrapped his arms around her fully and kissed her forehead again. "But I don't want to cry anymore- this is our wedding day- we should be celebrating," she said running a finger along his jaw. Blake looked around.  
  
Everyone had gone back inside the waterfall, leaving them alone. "Well then, let's get started." Without another word, he picked her up in his arms and (not thinking about what would happen if he got caught) ninja streaked back to Tori's, and now his, apartment.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
They were about an hour out of Blue Bay Harbor and Taylor hadn't said much as they drove. Eric decided to give her time to talk to him, and kept driving- or tried to drive. He kept looking over at her- she had pulled her hair down and was still wearing her dress. Her new ninja suit was sitting in her lap and she was running her fingers over the leather material.  
  
At last, Eric couldn't take I anymore. "You're beautiful," he said. Taylor was a bit taken back by this. No one had ever said that to her, well except for her parents. A blush came to her cheeks.  
  
"Cut it out," she said giving a small smile.  
  
"No- I mean it. You look absolutely gorgeous Taylor." She reached over and put her hand on his shoulder. Leaning over, she planted a small kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Thank you Eric." Quite pleased with himself, he turned back and continued driving. Taylor grinned and turned back to her uniform. "I can't believe you knew about this," she said running her hand over the seal. she held it up and a small blue piece of paper fell out from where it was folded. She picked it up off the floor.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I don't know," she said. She opened it and immediately recognized the writing as Tori's.  
  
Taylor~ I can't express my thanks to you for all that you've done for me. Not just recently, but for my whole life. I always looked up to you even though we were apart. . . always wanting to be you- beautiful, smart, strong, and most of all kind. You saved me Tay- in more ways than you will ever know. You're My Hero. . . My Angel.  
~Tori  
  
A tear fell from her eyes as she read. Eric looked over and touched her hand. "You alright?" he asked concerned. Taylor turned to him and smiled.  
  
THE END  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
A/N: I may do two different spin offs to follow this up- one with Taylor and Eric and one with our favorite blue rangers. . . R & R and let me know if anyone would want to read them!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed!!! 


End file.
